


Two Worlds, One Future

by sandstormhero



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Commissioned - It's common for peoples from different cultures to clash, but what happens when they quite literally crash? Not all accidents turn out for the worst while not ever dream is for the best. WxM





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, if you are new to my stories than i just want to say hello, welcome. My stories tend to be on the smutty side as you will be able to tell so hopefully you enjoy that type of work. and for those of you who are familiar with my stories than welcome back. This story was commissioned so its a bit different from my usual stuff but i ended up enjoying the story quite a bit. The Commissioner has established that they will be interested in multiple chapters so if you like what you've seen then please follow and review because more will be coming. thanks.**

**Tag(s): Mating, Oral, cowgirl, Cross-species relationship, shape-shifting.**

**Pairing: Wally/Megan.**

**Words: 11,889**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

With a thin sheen of perspiration adorning her brow, droplets of sweat ran down her dark green skin. M'gann's heart hammered in her chest, its pounding filling her ears with a deafening thrum. Flipping the pages over and over, the fear in her eyes was obvious as her normally calm and petit features were twisted with worry.

She scanned the pages over and over, her hands and shoulders trembling. Having checked and re-checked the numbered sheets before her, she was searching for a reason, any reason other than the one she was seeing. Her frantic search gradually slowed until finally her hands came to rest, their thin digits gripping the edges of the ravaged day calendar.

A day circled in red marker stood out against the white pages clearly visible between her fingers. There was no mistaking it; no way around it, today was _that day_.

For a female martian, her time of maturity was normally a celebrated occasion. It was the beginning of her bonding cycle, the time in which she would find the other half of her entire being. If she were still on mars she could have expected congratulations, cheers of encouragement from family and friends alike with no shortage of willing suitors trying for her eye. But here on earth it became another issue entirely.

"Uncle J'onn said I had a month to be ready...why...why didn't he say it was an _EARTH_ month?"

Her hands balled over the calendar as her mind processed just how she should proceed given the circumstances and her situation. Already her body felt strange, hot despite the frigid setting of her room's thermostat. The skin of her current transformation tightened and was only becoming more constraining with each breath. The worst however, was the achingly hollow sensation that had blossomed within her chest. All of these symptoms combined with her difficulty concentrating made her feel fragile; like she would crumble to dust at any moment.

The heat was only getting worse alongside her steadily increasing heart rate, she felt like she was running through the red sands of mercury, and all the poor teen could do was moan in discomfort as she ran her fingers through her sweaty locks of red hair.

Everything was just as she had been warned. It was exactly like J'onn had told her it would be. Today was _that day_ of all days. And once again she scolded herself for forgetting to check the calendar he had given her.

Her thoughts raced, one plan after another flashing through her mind of what options she had, what she could do, and how she would handle this. But whenever they came to Superboy as a possibility she would flinch.

As much as she _wanted_ it to be him, as much as she _knew_ he had feelings for her, she knew she couldn't involve him with this, not yet anyways. He just wasn't ready mentally or emotionally for something like this. She'd only just managed to get him comfortable with physical contact and using her telepathy when on missions. To force something like _this_ on him would be nothing short of cruel and she would never allow him to be harmed if she could help it.

Especially by her.

_"I thought everything would work out when he joined us. It's why I told Uncle J'onn that I would be fine, that I could handle this myself...I just had no idea that..."_

It wasn't his fault; she knew that plain as day. But she had hoped he would be more like the other males she had observed since arriving on earth. They certainly didn't seem to have any problems responding when a girl made it clear she was interested in them. He just needed more time, _they_ needed more time, and everything would be perfect.

She could postpone it. Somewhat. It didn't happen often, because why should it? Why continue going through life alone when you had the opportunity to find that one person who was willing to become part of you, and you them. But it _could_ be done. If she could just lock herself away and wait through the compulsions, after a week or two they would pass, and she could then easily wait another year before they would return.

Fine, so what if he wasn't ready this time? It was only six hundred and eighty seven days until her next bonding cycle. Almost two earth years was more than enough time, right?

Her fists tightened with realization as her plan came together. "So this is my only choice..."

The more she considered it, the more she realized this really was her only option, and she could already feel her thoughts turning to the safe haven that was her Bio-Ship.

Placing the calendar aside carefully, she rose from her bed and stood for a moment to collect herself and her thoughts. She just had to leave and find someplace she could wait this out. Somewhere she would be completely alone and isolated from anyone and everyone, like the bottom of the ocean, or maybe even the moon... For their safety as well as hers.

She knew she would have to explain things to her teammates later. And she would, through video. If she ever gathered the courage to do so. Lying was wrong, but the truth... her green cheeks shifted to a darker shade as she forced that particular thought down before poking her head outside her room, checking both ways to make sure the coast was clear before making her escape. Once she was satisfied that there was nobody around, she made her move.

Taking first a cautious step out, she then waited several moments and listened carefully for the telltale sounds of footsteps, but hearing nothing she allowed a small smile to grace her strained features. The base seemed almost deserted, something she was thankful for as she made her way to the hanger with quick purposeful strides. Not even halfway down the hallway however she felt something in her body shift.

Shuddering, the ache in her chest became a pleasant flutter. Crossing her arms around herself uncertainly she picked up her pace once a warm pulse began running through her to accompany the flutter.

Up until now it had only been an unbearable heat, nothing even remotely...pleasant like this. At the same time, the stiff, claustrophobic sensation of her own skin tightening increased to a worrying degree. Even worse she could feel it… moving, rippling of its own accord into a shape she hadn't willed.

The thought that she was losing control of her shapeshifting powers was a worrying one, almost equal to what would happen if she didn't get to the hanger. Gritting her teeth she tried ignoring it, concentrating instead on her getaway and just where she was going to spend the duration in waiting. _"If I hurry, I can make it in-"_

"Hey, watch it!" She stopped, eyes widening as she noticed for the first time she was no longer alone. Standing before her was Robin, a clear grimace of annoyance visible on his face even through his mask. Shifted in an awkward angle, it wasn't too difficult to understand why either.

Arms spread out with a can of soda in one hand; the other was balancing a large box of pizza overhead. In her rush, she'd nearly crashed right into him, forcing him to dodge and contort to protect his precious lunch.

_"What's going on with her? She might be an airhead but she's never that distracted..."_

M'gann blinked as she heard his voice but failed to see his lips move as he spoke. Had she just...read his mind? Without even meaning to? Great, just what she needed. Another power going haywire. As if the universe itself was answering her sarcastic thought she felt her hand spasm. Glancing down her eyes widened at seeing her human shaped fingers gone, replaced by the three digit claw she'd grown up with and known for her entire life.

Throwing it behind her back, blind panic coursed through her as she tried to force its shape back to 'normal'. What had once been an action as thoughtless and easy as breathing was now straining, something she actually had to force and mold with her mind. And even then, the result had to be reinforced lest her concentration slip and it return to her original shape.

She shook her head to banish the fear of her friend seeing any part of her in its natural state. "S-Sorry," she muttered, feeling that pleasant warmth once again pulse through her body. Turning and increasing her pace to a near jog towards the hanger she didn't bother to say anything else, only hearing a mental _"Huh?"_ from the boy in red. His thoughts slowly turning towards pleasant times in front of the large television, their odd encounter falling to the back of his mind where it would lie forgotten.

M'gann was glad he'd left her alone, that it was hearing his thoughts, not his words that caused the warmth to pulsate was not lost on her. As the distance between her and the Boy Wonder increased her mind was able to turn its attention back to just where she would be spending the foreseeable future. _"The moon, definitely the moon, I can easily wait this out on the dark side until this passes. If anyone asks I'll just tell them it was something personal, they won't ask too much if I say that,"_ she thought, already having in mind exactly what crater was going to become her temporary home.

Möbius had a lovely view this time of year.

Her relief didn't last as long as she'd liked, however, as another warm pulse surged through her. This one noticeably stronger than the previous.

Arms tightening around herself she dug her fingernails into her sides, the tiny pricks of pain helping her resist the new-found urges and push down the dull ache she was feeling between her thighs.

 _"So this is what it's like; what my people go through when they start their bonding cycle. Gods, how do they have the willpower to get through this? Is this really what I've been looking forward to for the last forty years?"_ Her internal thoughts ground to a halt when yet another pulse seared her mind and body. Unlike the one she felt with Robin, this one had a much sharper edge to it, and she nearly tripped as her body fought to seek out its source.

Before it had been like a shout or a cry, this time was more like…a call, a very direct and very intentional call.

"Hey, Meg!" She stopped, her conscious mind finding itself increasingly annoyed and frustrated with her need to respond to the others constantly interrupting her attempted escape. Meanwhile her unconscious thoughts were pulling at her like a massive beast on a chained leash.

Turning, her eyes were met with a curious Artemis and at her side Superboy, whose expression was as unreadable as ever.

Those cobalt blue eyes of his, hard as steel but yearning to prove himself and to protect others. Something that was quite easy for the young man even when you discounted his extraordinary powers. Physically, he was beyond impressive. Strong, with broad shoulders, and large hands. Every inch of his body was flawless, perfection incarnate. A muscular body that rivaled anything sculpted during the Renaissance.

Eyes shifting just barely to the side, her gaze then came to rest on Artemis. Long, flowing blonde hair that reached well down her back framing an exotic pair of dark grey eyes.

Unlike Superboy, she possessed a lithe body with strength that belied her thin frame. Despite that, it was far from lacking in terms of build. Her arms and legs were like liquid metal, springs coiled and ready to release their pent up energy at a moment's notice. These were perfectly in balance with her feminine curves rather than offset by them, a pair of surprisingly large breasts, wide hips and a very generous ass. She'd more than once caught herself mentally comparing her body with the blonde Asian's since their first op, distinctly recalling her strong back and toned thighs from the shower room...

 _"Am I..."_ she wracked her brain trying to remember what it was she had been warned Wally would do... _"Am I checking them out?"_ she found her own body betraying her once again, this time in the form of a blush darkening her green cheeks.

Another warm surge passed through her as Artemis looked first at Superboy, then back at her. M'gann's nostrils flared at the sudden spike, the scents of the two teens filling her mind as her eyes continued to quite literally drink in their forms.

She was now acutely aware of the orange scented shampoo and olive soap Artemis used. Crisp but also soothing, it was a stark contrast to the unscented products Superboy used. Though she could detect something that just happened to escape her at the moment. It wasn't as strong as the fruity scents of her friend, but it was noticeable and stood out like spice in an otherwise bland recipe.

"Me and big boy here were discussing our last mission. We just wanted to know who you'd vouch for if it came to a one-on-one with that assassin,"

"Her name was-"

"Not important," she waved him off. "So?" Both of them were eying her down intently, something she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with thanks to her current dilemma. Already she could feel a bead of sweat running down her back and another down the side of her neck.

_"Don't shift, don't shift, don't shift!"_

Her voice stammered. "I…don't think I could say. You're both v-very skilled and always do-"

"Is everything okay?"

_"Oh gods."_

"Kaldur, just the guy we were looking for after Missy over here."

"We agreed it'd only be her opi-"

"Not important," Artemis again cut off the boy of steel.

The trio talked amongst themselves, gesturing towards her every now and then but largely they were in their own little world. M'gann did her best to maintain as much control on her posture as possible, but couldn't control the occasional cringes and low moans as she felt her pulse and temperature continuing to rise.

Another warm surge struck her and she wasn't able to resist rubbing her thighs together. A warm wetness gathering at their apex. As suddenly as the voices were drowned out, they returned.

"So, you were saying?"

"I-I can't- could we discuss this some other time?" Her grip on her sides tightened.

_"Is something wrong with her...?"_

_''That's new."_

_"Wonder what's eating her..."_

Thoughts, their thoughts, ran through her mind simultaneously. She looked at each of them briefly, observing their forms as their thoughts were washing over her once again.

Superboy was focused on her odd movements, his eyes focused on her shifting thighs. Kaldur was more worried about her nervousness and how she was taking steps backwards away from them. Then there was Artemis, whose mind was most concerned with… Superboy's anatomy, and the things she would do with it if given the chance.

Flashing across her mind were images of the blonde Asian's naked body pressing itself against Superboy's equally nude form; her firm breasts against his muscular torso as his hands ran down her shoulders and back, reaching down to her ass and taking one full cheek in each. She could hear the archer moaning in satisfaction while grinding against the Boy of Steel's abs, her body molding itself perfectly against his chiseled torso, a loud _smack_ echoing followed by a sharp sting and squeal of delight.

The more she focused on Artemis' thoughts, the more the urges felt uncontrollable, the more she could see herself in her place as the young man ran his hands down to her thighs and hefting her up higher onto his lap. The two images then blurred together so that she could see herself and Artemis with Superboy, each trapping one of his legs between their theirs as they grinded against it, only to shift once more to just the two of them alone, the blonde having pinned her arms in place with one hand, sinking her teeth into the tender flesh of her neck as her tongue and lips tasted and teased the warm skin, the other hand working itself deeper and deeper into her core as their entwined legs tensed and thrust in sync with her nimble digits.

The last one, she realized, had not been from her own mind.

Swallowing, M'gann took another step back. "I...have to go."

Without giving them a chance to reply she was off. Literally. Feet off the floor she flew down the hallway as quickly as she could; putting as much distance between herself and the mental images Artemis had floating around in her head as possible. She didn't know what they were, but they were too close, too similar to her own, enough so that her already weakened self control was now clinging by a thread.

Another warm pulse shot through her, this one far stronger than the previous had been. It was taking conscious effort just to remain aloft as something within her began to boil. Her heart was already beating faster than ever before, now demanding something from her she barely understood.

She didn't know how she'd rid herself of these...urges, but at the same time she didn't want to risk anything with her teammates and friends. She would take care of her problem herself once she was away, once they were safe.

The hanger was close, _very_ close. She could feel the presence of her Bio-Ship within her mind, her oldest and dearest friend sensing her distress and indicating it was ready to take her wherever she needed to go. Relief set on her as the distance between them was only a matter of meters. But as soon as that relief came, it fled as an unexpected figure stepped foot in her path, and this time there wasn't enough time for her to stop.

Time froze as Kid Flash seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was barely able to glance up at her with a surprised look before she crashed into him like a missile and sent them both tumbling down what was left of the hallway in a tangle of limbs right outside the hanger door. M'gann herself ended up on the bottom, with Wally's cheek resting against hers, their bodies pressed together so closely that she could feel his heartbeat against her breast and his breath against her neck.

Wally was up first, on his feet and shaking himself from the disorientation of their collision and rubbing the back of his neck. Looking around, his eyes widened at a slowly recovering M'gann.

"Meg!" Kneeling back down at her side he closed the space between them before glancing over her body same as he always did. "Are you alright?"

Eyes closed, she nodded several times, cringing as she could feel his thoughts crash against her mind, worry and concern for her wellbeing mingled and mixed with the same _appreciation_ he always had when he saw her. Thinking he'd hurt her when she failed to move further, his heart sunk, and a weak moan barely escaped her throat as she felt his concern suppressing his usual desire for her.

He carefully gave her a once over, starting at her feet, then up her long legs, soft thighs and hips to her flat stomach, over the swell of her bust, he gave her arms a quick look before his eyes moved back up her swanlike neck until his piercing green eyes came to rest on her face. He had been quite through, and she could hear him listing off everything in the back of his mind, looking for any broken bones sticking out of place or bruises that might have formed.

When she continued to remain still his mind automatically went into the worst case scenario of a concussion before moving closer to her, the scent of his shampoo and body wash filling her senses as much as his presence was her mind. With a surprising level of tenderness his hands touched her face, his thumbs carefully pulling down so he could see her eyes to make sure they weren't dilated before easing himself back slightly. "M'gann...god, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't see you coming and-are you alright?" he asked when he noticed her eyes barely reopening and looking around weakly.

What Wally had mistaken for pain, however, was in fact relief. One that swept over her so swiftly she couldn't begin to understand what had caused it. All she did know was the before her world had been a wash of anxious fear and discomfort. But basking in Wally's mind and warm emotions her entire body sighed in relief.

The heat? It was still there but was muted by his own natural temperature as he pressed against her. The aching flutter in her chest? His worry and concern poured into her, filling the hollow sensation. Her shapeshifting? By the time she thought to remember her transformation the entire disguise should have unraveled. But it hadn't. In fact, under Wally's inspection, her form had calmed down almost immediately.

It was like finding a life raft in the middle of a sea of chaos. So it only made sense that she would want to latch on and hold tight for dear life.

M'gann opened her eyes slowly, much like humans did after savoring an especially pleasant taste or aroma. _"He must have just left the showers,"_ she mused at seeing his lower half covered only by a loosely tucked towel. His nudity didn't disturb her however; clothing was an aspect of human culture after all. But seeing him without it did leave her with… thoughts.

Her eyes traveled upwards taking in the sprouting features of a thin but still very well defined chest and toned arms. And while no bodybuilder he was quite healthy and well developed, charming in his own way. Not to mention how she always seemed to be the focus of his thoughts.

Some of the heat from before surged through her. A flash of worry surfaced but was quickly quelled. Still alien and different, this time it wasn't nearly as stifling, leaving only the lingering pleasure that ran down her chest.

"Can't lay there forever," he said half-jokingly as he took her hand. Even in this he was gentle, minding any bruises or injuries he may have caused, not once had it entered his thinking that she was the one who had run into him. "Ready?"

Nodding in response, M'gann couldn't help focusing on their clasped hands. Skin on skin, she was once again able to take in his heat which so sweetly battled her own. A side effect she discovered was how it left her body humming wherever they touched. It was strange and part her understood that she should question it, but compared to the hollow pain and scorching heat from before this was obviously preferable.

Perhaps more worrying was the effect it was having on her mind. Since their collision she'd been so overwhelmed by the relief of her symptoms that she hardly bothered to even consider why.

Without even realizing it, she was already latching onto him- Urging her mind closer to his to bathe in his soothing warmth. Part of her vaguely recognized what this meant, that mentally she and Wally were actually compatible despite the differences in their species. Which was the last thing she wanted to happen, yet the thought of pulling away and losing herself back to the pain made her want to cry out in protest.

Placing his other hand over hers, Wally was pulling her up when he felt a gentle tugging sensation, followed by a sudden cool breeze. A gasp from the martian only added to his fears.

"The towel...ack! Damn it!" Releasing his hold on her his hands rushed downward, tugging fiercely at the dropped towel to cover himself once more. He had to ignore the dull _thud_ but the soft whimper that followed overwhelmed even his sense of modesty and embarrassment.

Looking back up at the martian girl he'd just dropped in favor of covering himself, his heart sank once more when he saw a glimmer in her eyes. It wasn't long before tears could be seen welling up, ready to spill from her soft green orbs.

_"God damn it, why did I do that? How could I have just dropped her!? First I'm in her way, then I drop her because of a stupid towel, what's left for me to screw up?"_

Distance, even that small amount threatened M'gann's sanity as she felt the comfort and pleasure of Wally's mind fade from her own like the setting sun. It had become a drug, and the more she received the more she needed just to keep herself from falling apart.

She needed to be close to him. She needed to be touching him. Only long enough for her to gather the strength she needed to reach her ship and run away of course. But until then the need to be near him was overwhelming, enough that her following actions seemed naturally sensible.

"Meg, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I, it just fell, and I-" his apology was interrupted by an unseen force yanking him down as he was about to try and help her up again. And before he knew it, he was face to face with the martian teen, a warm pleasant sensation spreading on his lips, the silky smoothness moving along his own wind chapped pair. He was... _they_ were... god...

Like a starved animal she was on him the moment he landed. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and the rest of her sticking just as closely, her arms looping around behind his neck to keep him right where she wanted him. He involuntarily pressed himself closer onto the martian, molding himself to her soft body and adding pressure to the long-dragging sensation he felt in response to her hips shifting. Not much though, just enough to allow one leg to slip out from under him, its knee rising so that the inside of her thigh was brushing against his hip.

With one hand gripping her by the shoulder, the other softly rubbing along her side between her beltline and bust. If she had any issues with his touch, she was giving off all the wrong signals. She even went so far as to arch into his hands whenever she felt them move.

As their lips continued to become better acquainted and their bodes fought to see whose could conform to the others shape fastest, he couldn't help but notice just how hot her skin felt to the touch. Not some cliché trick of his mind, he could genuinely feel the heat _radiating_ from her like a furnace. Brushing the fingers at her hip around to her back, he pulled her to him, wanting to feel as much of her warmth, as much of _her_ as possible. That's when the already iron grip she had on him strengthened, as did the fierceness of their kiss. It flew into the face of everything he knew of her.

Sweet innocent little M'gann was trying to smother him with her entire body. And he wouldn't have cared if she succeeded at this point. All he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go, to bask in her soft heat.

Could she actually like him, maybe? The thought definitely crossed his mind. Maybe his hours and hours of relentless flirting had finally worn her down. Who's to say this isn't just how martians show affection? The possibility of M'gann really falling for him lifted his spirits and urged him to throw himself even further into the act. Unknowingly crippling the girl pressed against him with his affection and earnest desire for her, to have her, to please her and protect her.

Thanking whoever above had gifted him with a photographic memory at birth, he committed every detail of this moment to memory, carving it deep within his mind where it would remain for as long as he lived.

Be it the soft, warm texture of her skin, the low silky moan in her throat or the spicy floral scent of her hair. Feeling her body pushing against his, from the leg moving up alongside his to the curves he was doing his best not to crush only continued to fan the flames and stoke his desires. However, as much as he wished he could map out every square inch of her body he wasn't an idiot, not a complete one anyways. He followed her lead and focused his waning control on keeping his hands firmly gripped on her shoulder and side, knowing that should they wander even a fraction beyond what she was okay with it could bring an abrupt end to this little visit to paradise.

Kissing, M'gann decided, was nothing at all like she'd imagined. Learning about earth culture she'd seen the act of course, and even understood the chemical significance of finding a compatible mate. But experiencing it for herself was another story entirely. She didn't understand what it was that had pushed her into initiating the human custom, but at that moment it had just felt natural, despite being so alien. And even better, she could feel it affecting the boy she'd physically as well as mentally and emotionally latched onto.

While before they had only been warm, the emotion of his intentions had risen enough to match the heat of her biology. Healing in the light of his thoughts she'd made the mistake of allowing their minds to press too closely. At this point she could actually feel the gratification he was experiencing from having her body against his, and it radiated through her.

The distinctly human pleasure was strange and new, but even further emboldened her to his side. New and strange as it was, the experience was enjoyable, the foreign sensations having a familiar resonance to her own needs. Before she was even aware, she'd all but stripped away the psychic shields of her mind to experience as much of her teammates psyche as she could, in turn leaving her completely unprotected against the constant flow and stream of thoughts and sensations.

He wanted her. She could feel it in the way his blood rushed through his veins and the way his hands laid claim to her skin. He wanted her. And the primitive drive to take and be taken rushed in and through her, twisting her own consciousness. He wanted her. So much that her open mind was helpless but to allow him to have her.

Her mind was degrading, but still aware enough to recognize the open space of the hallway. Generations of instincts screamed at her to run away, to take this precious person she'd discovered and find a safe place to complete the bond without interruption. M'gann resisted these compulsions as best she could, her Bio-Ship being so close helped. But she physically couldn't bring herself to stand up and walk away at this point.

Wally was in the same train of thought, though for different reasons. Naked in the middle of a hallway he could just imagine what Robin, or god forbid, Artemis would say if they found him like this. He tried to think of a way to tell M'gann, but the risk of ending this miraculous miracle was more than enough to keep him silent. He'd waited so long to finally get her attention away from Superboy, and he couldn't ruin his chances now. His need for privacy was strong, but his desire for her was stronger.

Unknown to either of them, their thoughts had already begun trickling between their minds. The shared desires circled each other between their connection, feeding from each other and growing stronger with each passing second. There were plenty of differences, in terms of thought and desire, but the similarities had slowly been drawn to the surface, to the edge so that they were able to entwine. Wally's human mind was capable of fully grasping the weight of such an occurrence, but M'gann's defenseless mind was nearly devoid of higher thinking and was being assaulted by the combination of her needs and his wants syncing so effortlessly.

It was too much for her to resist. She drank the delicious flavor of Wally's mind as though she was starving and it was the most wonderful meal she'd ever tasted. Traces of her own mind tainted the otherwise pure experience but she found herself enjoying it even more than when it had been just Wally, their separate flavors complimenting each other more perfectly than she had ever thought possible. Her biology fusing with his mind, primitive genetic need guided by powerful emotions and hope.

Combined, their message was clear. ' _Together_ , alone. Stay _together_ , but find someplace alone.'

Finally they parted, both gasping for air. Wally blinked several times to clear up his vision, needing to see it really was M'gann he was kissing and not some horrible trick. As his eyes focused and his vision cleared the haze from his mind, he saw her, and his heart swelled. He felt a great, bright subtle joy fill him as the panting visage of the young martian remained, half lidded eyes and lightly bruised lips included. And then the moment of Wally's dream finally coming true was cruelly interrupted.

Depending on your point of view.

Seizing him by the wrist, M'gann rose high, levitating herself so that his feet were no longer able to reach the floor. Wally barely had a chance to realize what was happening before they shot down the hallway at an incredible speed even for him. It was only seconds before everything, once a blur, even to himself, stopped and he became aware of his new surroundings, standing right in front of a door. And, just as fast as he blinked, he found himself falling back onto a bed, a second body falling over his own not a moment later.

They were alone, together, she had found someplace where they could be alone.

She could feel her thoughts being shaped by Wally's. Crawling atop his form, hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders, the pleasure pulsated from his mind and body. She could feel her wants and needs changing to that of his. Leg's parting so that her thighs rested on either side of his hips, the position felt natural, even more so as her chest came to rest on his. In the very back of her mind, the part of her that still recognized that she needed to get away screamed in warning. The reality of what was happening being obvious to anybody that knew what occurred during a martian's bonding period. But the person that was actually in charge of the body did nothing to escape.

She knew she needed to get away, but she was just so tired of fighting against her own body. It felt good to give in, to let it do as it pleased, mature as nature intended.

The more she allowed herself to change, to match Wally's thoughts the better she felt. Not a sense of pleasure, so much as the relief one felt lying in bed after a night of resisting sleep. Even if she wanted to stay awake, the thought of just closing her eyes for a few seconds was too much to not indulge. And that's just what it was. An indulgence. And if she didn't want to fall asleep completely she needed to act quickly, before she was too far gone to remember why she was fighting in the first place.

From him she could sense confusion at what had happened, where they are, but the moment he realized and understood where they were, his thoughts turned to her, and only her.

M'gann lost all sense of control as soon as she felt that 'click' in his mind. The heat rippled with her skin and mind making her feel lose and malleable. And when she felt his eyes on her, _on_ _her_ , taking her in, she gave herself in to the heat that coursed through her, _his_ heat.

_"Beautiful. We're on her bed. Are we gonna-? No way, don't think like that. but… maybe…?"_

Wally's mind was typical of any fifteen year old boy in his situation. On a bed with a pretty girl, his eyes stared at her dizzy expression with something close to hope. Still mingling her mind with his, M'gann could feel his desires and expectations, felt them as her own. Her heart beat once, and then she could feel herself wanting the same things as he.

The longer this lasted the more of herself would disappear into Wally's identity. Until there was nothing left.

Wally swallowed against his throat, mind racing even with his enhanced comprehension. In front of him M'gann was just staring at him, conflict clear on her face but with her hands braced on his shoulders she looked like she was about to lean in and kiss him. The memory of their last kiss was still clear in his mind, and looking at her soft, red lips he felt his tongue quickly wet his own.

M'gann's features flinched, but otherwise showed no sign of what was going through her mind. Very quickly, however, she leaned in towards Wally and his desire was once again granted as he tasted her impossibly soft lips.

He moaned into her mouth, hormones roaring, and the front of his towel tightening with every heartbeat. For the first time since he got his powers, he was glad the world ran in slow motion from his perspective. It allowed him more time to enjoy and appreciate the moment. And that's exactly what he did, laying back on the bed and pulling the girl of his dreams on top of him as she leaned down and met his lips with her own.

She didn't seem to mind. Actually, she was more enthusiastic than Wally to press herself against him just as she had out in the hallway. Past her lips he could hear her sigh and even moan a bit while shifting her clothed body to rub against his naked chest. More than an ego boost, M'gann's affection only further cemented the possibility of what might happen. Making the young man wonder.

It's not like he didn't respect and care for M'gann. He did. After getting to know her he found that he genuinely enjoyed her sunny disposition and quirks. It was just as much a part of her as her cuteness that made her a breath of fresh air and a sight for sore eyes. But naked and in bed with her it was impossible not to think about what was about to happen. What he was going to see. What he was going to touch. On that last thought, his hands that he had managed to keep respectively on her waist since they resumed their previous activities dared to move lower and brush along the firm curves of her tight, small bottom.

She didn't push him away. Feeling a surge of joy, M'gann responded to the flurry of emotion with a deep moan, and drinking it in as much as she could. His approval, his satisfaction, she wanted it. And nothing cured the hollowness in her chest more than feeling that satisfaction and knowing she was the one responsible. Shifting her hips and arching, she pushed her backside into his busy palms to spur him on even further.

Wally was emboldened by M'gann's response, his confidence shooting through the roof as he caressed and squeezed to his heart's content. Splaying his fingers wide, he took as much of her heavenly green derriere into his hands as he could, gripping for dear life as he pulled her against him, enjoying the way she shyly began swaying her backside. It was impossible for Wally to understand what was going on in M'gann's mind, but the further he went the more she responded by encouraging him to keep going. He'd been nervous at first, terrified about offending her or pushing her too far too fast. But as his mouth opened and he brushed his tongue along her bottom lip he had to admit to himself that he'd never been one to take anything slow.

Her mouth opened, just as he'd hoped. Clinging to his body she was still shifting and squirming on top of him. She paused for a moment, seeming taken aback when his tongue moved to push against hers. But even that hesitation vanished before he had the chance to question it. Tightening her hands on his chest, her tongue returned his attention with her own, licking and swirling and tasting the offered appendage.

It was strange for M'gann, and certainly unexpected. In all her research of earth culture she'd never heard of them… tasting each other. The kisses on Hello, Megan! had been quick, innocent. With only one kiss in its twenty two episodes lasting long enough for her to get the concept of making out.

Feeling him lick her lip she'd opened on instinct. It wasn't until she felt the warm wet sensation of his tongue fill her mouth that's she'd realized what he was trying to do.

Except she didn't. She had no idea. As far her knowledge went, human tongues were designed entirely for tasting food, chewing, swallowing and speaking. But then, she did know. Flashes and images filled her mind with an aspect of human culture she'd never seen before. A sultry blonde in a red dress returning a tuxedo wearing mans passion with her own. A brave young redhead in water soaked clothes showing her gratitude to the young hero who saved her life. A worried brunette sharing one last moment with the man of her heart before losing him forever. The fidgeting lips of a young Asian pilot eagerly returning the affections of her dark skinned lover and melting against her. Before M'gann knew it, she was responding to Wally's invitation. And quite well if the pleasure she was feeling from his thoughts was anything to go by.

Without even realizing it, she was learning from him; seeing memories that weren't her own and establishing them as if she herself had lived them. She was falling deeper and deeper into Wally's mind, bonding it to hers. And worst of all she didn't even recognize it even more.

She'd stepped over the edge.

Wally was still enjoying himself, surprised but pleased at her quick learning. The two continued their heated exchange for a good while, his hands tracing down from her backside to her thighs, then back up and along her sides before repeating the same pattern over and over. Her small hands held fast to him, the movements of her tongue becoming more refined, more reactive, and more receptive to his own until it reached the point _she_ was teaching _him_. As much as he enjoyed this however, his attention started to crave more. And once again he found himself staring at the edge of a line he knew he shouldn't cross. This didn't stop himself, of course, from moving anyway to run his fingers along the hem of her shirt, his hands moving to lift it over her flat stomach.

In his hast and excitement he seemed to forget just what her clothes were made from. Like her face, hair and skin, the fabric was a part of her, just another aspect of her disguise. So when Wally attempted to remove it, and M'gann realized what the craving in his thoughts were centered on, her reaction was immediate and without pause.

 _"Just a little higher. Please don't stop me now. Just a little higher. God, will I actually get to see her?"_ His thoughts poured from his mind like a prayer. A prayer to see her body in all its glory. Images from his imagination flashed through M'gann's mind and she found her shapeshifting powers responding in kind. The clothes she'd formed that morning vanished, her shoes and socks split and opened before sinking into her feet, her skirt almost appeared to roll upwards while her panties dissolved to reveal her thighs and backside, while her blouse parted from the front and retreated from her chest into her back. In the blink of an eye her green skin was completely bare.

"Whoa!" Wally pulled back his tongue, blinking to look down her body; sure enough what little he could see was _completely_ naked. The image of her breasts pressed against his chest made a particularly lovely picture in his memory. Who knew green cleavage could be so arousing? Little did he know, more had changed than _just_ her state of clothing.

Capturing the figure of a human female hadn't been too difficult. Shape wise at least. The details however were a bit harder to duplicate without having anything to look at or study closely. At least until she had the fresh mind of a teenage boy in the throes of puberty as a reference. Along with the disposal of her clothing, the missing details of her anatomy filled in like they'd always been there. Between his biology classes, cursory research in anatomy for art, and a healthy amount of internet 'research' she had everything she needed to flesh out her basic form. His memories and knowledge combined with his imagination flowed into her consciousness, giving shape to the points of pleasure that had been aching between her legs and at the tips of her breasts.

Wally took notice of these changes with keen speed, and moving his hands over her body he quickly focused on her breasts, which were just as soft and supple as they looked and he had imagined. Brushing his thumbs against the erect nubs at their peaks, he couldn't help but notice their coloration was several shades darker than the rest of her green skin.

Palms cradling the soft weight of her chest, he didn't even notice as she sat herself up to allow him a better view, too preoccupied feeling their almost silk like texture and drawing the tips of his fingers across their smooth surface. She was so soft, softer than anything he'd ever touched before, but with that warmth that seemed to be cooking her from the inside out. Watching her expression, he stared in increasing awe as she learned the pleasure that came with having this part of her body fondled.

As for M'gann, she found the experience very pleasant to say the least. Even if it wasn't sexual for her, the way he touched her, so careful yet insistent, as well as the intense burn of his eyes as he watched her every reaction left her heart pounding. Posed above him with her chest jutting out, the fleshy mounds dangled from her body and into his hands. Focusing on her nipples, the thin dexterous length of his fingers pulled on the stubby nubs, twisting them, tweaking them, caressing them with the rough pad of his thumb and rolling them between his fingers.

His attentions were not limited to only her breasts however, though his eyes never strayed away from them long. Cupping her breasts and massaging them carefully, almost with reverence, his hands moved from the twin peaks of her green globes to glide down her sides. Squeezing them together her grinned at the bountiful cleavage they formed before marveling at the flawless expanse of her body. His pale digits trailed from her sides to her back, then downwards, pulling her close as they continued their path down to their intended target.

True, he'd already given her bottom a pretty through examination, but in his mind that didn't really count as it had been clothed at the time. His pale digits slid over her hips to once again take handfuls of soft green flesh, his smile spreading ear to ear when she pushed back into his hands and moaned in approval.

He took his time enjoying her body, watching his hands work her tender curves and seeing how her skin rolled under his fingers. Her supple breasts, flat stomach, soft shoulders, arching back, firm backside and quivering thighs, not one inch was left unmapped or unknown to his touch save the one he knew would be crossing a line he would not risk.

Despite that, he was more than pleased with the bounty he had been presented with and quite eager to enjoy it. Moving his hands back up to cradle her bosom, he tenderly squeezed the two mounds held in his palms, his thumbs pressing into the twin peaks before moving them around in slow, cautions circles. Shifting his hands from where they had been cupping her breasts to their sides he smushed them together carefully and grinned at the sight.

They might not be huge, but there was no denying they had some impressive size to them. The fact that they were _real_ and he was _holding them_ of course meant he didn't really care about their size. She could have been nearly flat and it wouldn't have mattered to him, though his mind was quick to point out and appreciate she was quite the _opposite_ of flat. If there was one word he could use to describe M'gann, it was curvy.

Feeling their weight now pressing into his hands, his smile only grew when the valley of her cleavage deepened. He could have sworn they'd gotten bigger, but he chalked it up to just his imagination. Pushing her breasts together and squeezing them, he was perfectly content to lay there and massage them for as long as possible.

M'gann allowed this, sighing at the pleasure she could feel him gaining from this; as well as a muted, more personal kind of enjoyment from the physical contact. Her skin wasn't as sensitive or responsive to touch as a human's, she understood that, but she did enjoy the attention and his efforts. More importantly however, through his body she could feel where all of this pleasure focused into a single burning point building in his lap. When she moved, it was through instinct, he didn't even need to think it for her to understand he needed to be touched.

She was compelled to reach between their bodies, to move her hand down his chest and past the towel to grasp him. Not even sure how she knew what to do, or how to stroke his sensitive member, but her hand moved along the sensitive organ as though she'd done so a thousand times. Her thumb circled around the swelling head, gathering beads of precum from the tip all the while her fingers carefully and gently massaged and squeezed around his shaft until her thumb had worked up a modest coating. She then shifted her grip so that her palm could continue the work her thumb had abandoned in favor of working carefully around his length. By the time her thumb was drying, her palm had worked up its own coating which was then carefully shifted to run along his manhood. All of the alone and personal time Wally took to take care of himself becoming a guide for her give him the most pleasure possible. And, in turn, her own.

Slowly at first, though not out of caution as much as muscle memory from the teen under her, M'gann began pumping his hardening shaft. A soft grip on the down stroke, she would tighten her silky soft fingers as she pulled up to the head. Feeling the tremor and surge through his mind, she grinned.

Martians didn't have anything close to sex in their culture, at least not the same kind that humans enjoyed. When a bonded pair decided to create life, they would allow their physical bodies to fuse for a short duration to become one being, with the male leaving a portion of their biomass behind upon diffusion that their mate would use along with their own. The process was the most intimate experience their species enjoyed. And while the duration of this exchange was emotionally satisfying, the physical pleasure was all but nonexistent.

But right now she could actually feel what _sexual_ _pleasure_ was. Through Wally, she could feel the tightness in his crotch, the pressure in his chest that rose with his beating heart. She could feel the excitement of seeing her own body pressed against him and how her every touch set a trail of electrifying fire down his.

This, combined with the overwhelming and all consuming melding of their minds left her in a strange, almost lustful daze- if she was even capable of such a thing. Nevertheless, the separate entity that was M'gann M'orzz had all but disappeared. Or, rather, the half of herself that had cried out for completion upon awakening had finally found another soul to satisfy the ache of incompletion.

While M'gann basked in emotional satisfaction, Wally was more than enjoying the physical aspect of their time together. Still laid out on the bed, he watched her as she stroked his aching length; her face heated with a drunken grin and breasts swaying gently with the motions of her hand. Compared to the innocent and naive M'gann that he'd grown to know and love, the image was more than a little startling. But in a way that made him appreciate her even more.

His eyes focused on her freckles and bright green eyes before his attention drifted to her parted lips. Seeing her tongue flick across them, the sinful image of them wrapped around his arousal sprung to life.

"M'gann?" his heavy voice broke through as he felt her freeze on top of him. For a brief second he felt a flash of worry, that maybe he'd finally done something to end this wonderful sequence of events. That worry quickly turned on its head as he watched her blushing face turn towards his chest then up to his face, before slowly turning downwards towards his tented member.

"!" he didn't say anything this time, just gasping and trying not to question what was going on. As fun as this was, the silence was starting to get a little weird. Everything was happening so quickly, even for him! M'gann moved before he even recognized that he wanted it to happen. Part of him wanted to question it, another part of him knew that he should question it. But so closely connected, even he wasn't immune to the effects of a martian psyche so deeply intertwine with his own.

Unlike with M'gann, it was much more subtle an influence, a gentle push, a nudge to keep him going, to keep him from thinking. Even if it were less subtle and more obvious he certainly had no way of even noticing its presence. But already he felt compelled to cater to her wants just as she for him. It just so happened that in her current state the _only_ thing in the world that she wanted was for him to lay there and let her make him happy. Frozen in place, Wally could do little more than watch as M'gann moved down his body, her small hands running down his sides while she situated herself, scooting down the bed, her breasts grazing his skin until she was settled between his legs and opening his towel to reveal his manhood completely.

Heart stopping, breath halting, the world narrowed down to just the two of them as M'gann lowered her face until it was level with the pulsating length of flesh.

His mouth opened in exclamation at feeling her lips settle around the crown of his swollen tip, kissing it tenderly. Equal parts embarrassment and excitement rushed through him from the contact. Even feeling just her lips was incredible. He watched M'gann's expression, somewhere between affectionate and sultry as she ran her lips from his head along the base of his shaft, they both felt his organ bulge with approval. Her cheek nuzzled the spire of flesh before moving back up to his tip, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake.

M'gann repeated this several times. Keeping her lips pursed against his length to leave lines of her saliva to collect against the heated skin, along the bottom, sides, and top, always followed by a path of gentle kisses from her impossibly soft lips working her way back up. Occasionally she darted the tip of her tongue to brush along a point for a moment; tasting the unmistakable male flavor of his erection. Her treatment was careful, but still teasing, and it was everything Wally had ever dreamed of.

Having repeated her pattern enough that he was sufficiently wetted, she finally opened her mouth to accept him, balancing his tip on her bottom lip as she gave it one last kiss before pushing forward. Wally's freckled cheeks darkened further and his eyes widened with her jaw as it stretched to accommodate his girth. In the middle of puberty he'd never felt ashamed of his five and half inches, plus against M'gann's petite mouth and full lips he'd never felt larger.

She accepted him without complaint, the salty tang of his precum leaking onto her tongue as it cradled his underside. Her lips settled around his member, the smooth and veiny texture easily sliding inwards thanks to the liberal coating she'd given it beforehand. Her hands were braced on either side of his thighs, letting her lower her face at her own pace even though the teen under her was too far gone to try anything anyways.

Closing her eyes, the glassy windows disappeared as she threw herself into the act. Far less familiar than the hand job, memories of a different kind guided her through fantasy and daydreams. Thankfully a few internet videos also made an appearance; in the dead of night and with the door double locked. Which all told her how to give Wally what he so desperately needed. Unlike their earlier makout session, or the hand job however, there was a strange duality that her mind had to process from these sources. He wanted this, and he wanted her, but he didn't seem too keen on her copying the raunchier scenes and ideas that were floating around in his head. In the end, her mind interpreted this as 'proper for _her_ ' specifically.

It took only a moment for her to decipher these apparently conflicting signals, but drawing more from his fantasies and daydreams that featured her with less inspiration from his 'viewed sources' seemed to be the key. Sucking, licking, kissing, running her tongue along him, all of that was fine so long at her attention remained on his shaft, and that was more than enough for her to work with.

Another aspect of humanity she'd neglected to include with her disguise was a gag reflex, a rather fortunate oversight which made the act all the more pleasurable for the both of them. While still strange, and a bit uncomfortable for her jaw, the swollen head resting on the back of her tongue pushed in and out of her throat with relative ease, her lips insuring the sensitive skin never made contact with her teeth. Even when he neared the back of her throat she simply allowed it, doing her best to lick and suck until the need for air demanded her to surface and draw her lovely red lips along his shaft and up to the ridge of his helmet, only to descend once more and continue the rhythmic bobbing of her head while her hands continued to massage his thighs.

It helped, of course, that she could feel the pleasure she was giving him. Even more so now that they'd gotten so close. Even if her wants and needs weren't being shared between them while performing oral, the novelty of sex would see her continuing if only to experience what this pressure between her legs would lead to. It was insufferable, all consuming, and nagged at her as stubbornly as anything she'd ever felt. This day included. What's more, at a basic level she was aware of the fact that these feelings she was experiencing were not just a reflection from Wally, but a _response_ to him.

They remained like this for a good while, the sounds of his hissing and groaning met by her moaning, sucking and licking, with the occasional _pop_. Wally had no desire for her to rush, wanting this wonderful dream to last as long as possible, and M'gann couldn't have gone any faster even if she'd wanted to. With every passing second their thoughts and feelings grew more and more in tune with the others, synergizing to the same wavelength until they couldn't be distinguished anymore. What had started with a few key similarities, shared needs, wants and desires had continued to grow as their minds and subconscious were able to find more and more connections and similarities, building onto each other and reinforcing each thread to make it stronger, weaving and winding their consciences around the pillars both shared between them as individuals to help support those that one side did not. In particular, the focus and cornerstone of their bonding, on which set the point for them to reach, seemed to build around the simple sensation of pleasure and emotion of need.

During his leisurely enjoyment of the redheaded martian quite literally showering his aching member with her affection, in the back of Wally's mind he willed himself not to fire off too early. To that effect, M'gann was always prepared for the inevitable burst of semen whenever he was near release, slowing just before he reached the point of no return, even removing her lips entirely if he got too close. Repeated again and again, the need for release was beginning to encroach over everything else. Until it was the only thing left in Wally's mind.

M'gann was very much in the same position herself. She wasn't actually compelled to have an orgasm; they'd progressed enough that she couldn't even tell her own body from Wally's anymore. They were still separate, but as one mind living through two sets of senses. No, her need was similar, but at the same time extremely different. Like Wally she yearned for completion. Like Wally, her existence had narrowed down to just the two of them with the intention of becoming one. The difference lay in just what those things meant for her.

A fine layer of sweat covered Wally's body, pouring from his sharp features and warm red hair. Gasping, his fingers balled into the covers, clenching tighter each time he felt himself approach the edge of release. With her hands caressing his thighs, M'gann's lips were covered in a mixture of saliva and precum. The same state as his cock, glistening in the warm lamp light set beside her table.

"I-I need…"

Wally's thought stopped there; intelligible and cognitive thought becoming ever fleeting as their minds continued to mingle and merge. It was like his mind was devolving, becoming more and more basic to make the addition of another's consciousness that much more easy to transition. Over and over the same thoughts, the same needs flashed across his psyche, his and hers continuing to weave together.

' _Completion_. Complete _me_. _I need to cum_. _We_ need to _become_ one.'

The same thoughts, the same desires, the same needs were rising to the forefront of the two teenage minds, one human, one martian, one male, the other female. All the while the bond continued to deepen, neither aware of just how different those same words, those same thoughts, those same needs meant to the other. At this point however, it no longer mattered.

 _"M'gann. I need M'gann."_ More than anything else, this stood out as clear as hell; the recognition of the girl on top of him and his need to experience her was as vital to his existence as breathing. With her mouth wrapped around his cock, she quickly became the center of his world. Where no one and nothing else could hope to survive.

 _"Wally, I need Wally."_ Feeling his need, his desire for her, the raw emotions surging through him shone as bright as a flare in the deepest cavern. At this point, he wasn't just vital to her existence, he had _become_ her existence. His thoughts and emotions focused on her, filled her, and enveloped her until there was literally nothing left.

More of a series of urges and images, the truth of what Wally craved soon made itself apparent. The part of Wally's brain that struggled to makes sense of what was happening likened the process of bonding to the only thing he could compare it to. He could hear her thoughts; his mind was able to comprehend the words, but not their _meaning_ , not their _context_. Feeling her need to be completed and to accept him into her body, the direction of their actions could only lead to a single result.

Pulling her lips from his dick, M'gann's brilliant green eyes opened to stare into Wally's; not once breaking contact even when she once again rose up, this time onto her knees and moved to place the apex of her thighs above his throbbing erection. Her body was completely on display before him, an offering, a sacrifice for him to accept.

"Wally," she breathed his name, nearly as out of breath as he was. Her chest rose and fell with labored breathing, her generous bosom all but heaving at this point. Much in the same state as the young man, her own skin glistened with perspiration, and new found fluids coated the insides of her thighs with a slightly sticky sheen.

Wally had crafted her body without even realizing it, giving shape and purpose to what she'd only been allowed to guess at before. As a result, a very important aspect of her new identity spilled from her crotch in the form of delicately painted lips framing her sex and glistening with the arousal that would allow him into her body.

M'gann's desire to become a human girl had just taken a very large leap towards becoming realized.

Physically, she was as real a girl as anyone would find. A fact Wally got to appreciate immediately as soon as he felt his twitching head kiss the burning entrance of her womanhood.

Their eyes remained locked. Not even the end of the world would distract them from each other at this point.

Many people have said that the eyes are the windows of the soul. So it would only make sense that the two would bare that aspect of their being before becoming one. Green on green, they were already a reflection of each other. Repeating the image of their partner, and themselves until they were all that ever was.

There were no words when M'gann descended onto Wally's cock. There didn't need to be. Completely in tune with each other the decision was simply recognized as right. Allowing both to bask in the filling sensation of accepting another person into one's self.

Wally gasped, his mouth opened to match M'gann's shocked expression. More than anything else the heat of her core soaked into his body. Inside of her was like a fire, molten liquid heat. A prospect that had left her frantic at the start of the day.

Inch by inch, moment by moment, the length of him disappeared into her. She moved with a carful tenderness, rocking her hips back and forth to ease him past the tight folds fluttering around him. Sawing her crotch against his length, he eventually pressed deeply into her body, reaching far deeper than anything had ever thought to go.

As if to mirror this connection, the last tendrils of the bond solidified with the slow sinking of M'gann's body. So that, when her tight green bottom finally came to rest against Wally's pale thighs, they could both feel the last remaining aspects of their individual selves disappear; leaving in its place a whole being.

Feeling her gentle rocking and swaying from where she sat upon him, Wally erupted into M'gann, the pleasure that pulled them together finally reaching its peak. It was only because of the desire they both experienced that they were able to reach the same level of focus necessary for the bond to form in the first place, leaving them both to relish in the wonderful explosion of sexual energy that followed.

For the young man, it was very much an orgasm as any other. Albeit quite a few more times powerful than anything he'd ever been able to manage on his own. M'gann, however, found herself experiencing something else entirely. A freeness in herself as well as a need as ancient as her species. Following this sensation, she allowed her eyes to finally come to a close as her body descended across his, the swell of her chest once more pressing into his pecs, her lips followed, settling onto Wally's as though laying claim to him.

She laid on top of him, feeling his body and everything that he was as he emptied himself inside of her. In perfect sync with the rhythmic pulsing of his orgasm, she'd lived his every memory, understood his every sensation and now knew _him_ more than even _herself_. It was only natural to feel her body begin to settle around him, losing its defined shape and giving way to that of something more intangible. And soon enough the figure that was M'gann M'orzz was gone, leaving only a creeping mass of green bio material that clung to the surface of Wally's being like a second skin.

Not that he had any idea. Still gasping and moaning, the duration of Wally's release was prolonged in the moment of bonding. He felt M'gann seeping into his body but could only feel the pleasure that had brought them so close in the first place. It was a perfect melding of both mind and spirit, until finally only a single being lay resting on the bed.

How long this lasted, neither could say. Time ceased to matter in the reality that was each other. Such as her people were required to do upon completion of the bond, a piece of her separated from the mass of her body and remained within him as she began to slowly reform at his side.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, neither had any hope of remaining awake for the process as it came to its end. Instead, naked and sated, the two's body naturally sought each other out; the need to be there and rely on each other simply becoming an aspect of their personalities. Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped protectively around her, their hearts beating in perfect sync to the other.

They were something entirely new. A creation of their own making that no world had ever seen before. And their story was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first chapter. Again, please remember that more chapters are coming so follow and review if you'd like to see more as they are coming. If anyone would like to request their own commission then please feel free to contact me through private message. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter and another commission, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Let’s just get to it.**

**Tag(s): Wet-Dream, Body-Inspection.**

**Words: 7580**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

Light from an overhead lamp bleeding through the thin membrane of her eyelids, M'gann's mind was slowly coming back to her. The thick cobwebs clogging her thoughts made everything seem slow and dizzy, so it was several seconds before she was even aware enough to stop and question her current situation.

The first thing she noticed was the bed, soft and firm under her back as she lay sprawled across the cotton fibers. Thinking about the bed itself, an unnatural fondness for the inanimate object bloomed within her breasts as it cradled and wrapped her in its comforting embrace. Turning her head, her hair shifted and splayed across her feather stuffed pillow, still warm and inviting from her slumbering body heat.

Had she been sleeping? The thought came strangely and almost mirthful, as though such a thing was even possible. Barring injury or something taking a great deal of prolonged concentration for her powers she had no need of such human requirements for another four hundred and fifty odd years. She did like to pretend on occasion when alone at night and she had the time to wonder about her friends and their long periods of fleeting consciousness. Smiling, the thought that she might have actually succeeded played on her humor.

Once her mind was almost fully awake, she performed a careful inspection of her body just to be sure. Shifting her limbs and rolling her joints nothing flared up or demanded her attention. Likewise, the mental pounding of a stressed psyche was also absent, meaning she'd done nothing to warrant any such hibernation. As far as she could tell there was nothing to worry about.

She rolled back into her bed as though she could fall back into the numbing embrace. After all, if she'd fallen asleep once she was eager to see if she could really adopt the human leisure. On her side, her hand reached out to grasp for more of the warm covers trapped under her body, only to freeze when instead of feeling a dark cotton comforter her fingers came into contact with something else entirely.

It was soft, warm, and most importantly, alive; if the obvious breathing her hand could feel was anything to go by. Her face tightened and her hands moved to grope the strange texture of what she realized was in fact a human being. Fast asleep and not ready to change that anytime soon, he simply laid there, his chest rising and falling peacefully with the even pace of his breath. That's when she heard a soft hmm escape from his throat. Recognizing the sound, M'gann couldn't put it off any longer and forced her green orbs to open against the bright light. Blinded for a brief moment, she eventually blinked the dancing spots away and stared at the teammate sleeping in her bed.

And that was all she did for the next several minutes. Looking him up and down, she couldn't fathom how he could have ended up in her bed as he was, much less why. He had his own bed to sleep in after all; and would have a lot more room without having to share it with her. Contemplating this there was something else that didn't seem to fit the picture. And it was only after giving her friend a long hard look that she noticed the ginger speedster was in fact completely naked.

Her eyes widened and her head craned back in surprise when she made the realization. Rather than offended however, curious would have been a more accurate label for what she felt. When learning about earth culture from her uncle, he had been quite clear about their tendency, no, obsession with covering their bodies. Martian's were different in that regard; having no genitals and little in the way of secondary sexual characteristics their bodies were as open and freely visible as their minds and thoughts. Because of this, she found herself somewhat tickled by the idea of finally getting to see just what it was they were so insistent on keeping hidden.

Still touching Wally's chest, she drew her fingers in random patterns along the pale freckled skin, paying careful attention to the texture and sensations from her own hands as they traced along the small waves of his ribs just under the surface. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the pale pink nubbins standing out as his nipples atop each of his pectorals. They looked odd and she found something close to a giggle starting in her throat. She managed to keep it from growing any further, but her face broke into a fascinated grin. Truly she felt like she was a small child seeing the surface of her home world for the first time all over again.

Questions still danced in the back of her mind but she pushed them away, far too intent with taking advantage of her opportunity to examine her teammate's body. She was still a little groggy, and knew she should start working out how this strange situation had come to be. But this was a very rare chance to closely observe an aspect of humanity her TV sitcoms had certainly refrained from touching on. And she allowed that impulsive aspect of herself to take full control.

The first thing that came to mind was the question of just why humans were so concerned with hiding their bodies. She could understand necessity due to biological limitations in the case of those living where the weather was less than hospitable, but this was something that spanned the entire planet, not just the colder regions. Maybe it was because she didn't fully understand what it was she was seeing, but M'gann found Wally's body beautiful in a strange and alien way. Thin and wiry to be sure, but there was no denying the layer of compact muscles that corded around his lithe form. It created almost a sculpture effect that few fifteen year old boys could manage. And then of course, there was that.

A new light came to life in M'gann's eyes when she looked towards the flaccid tube of flesh between the boy's legs. Facing up, it laid across his toned stomach, its helmet shaped head just inches from his navel. Appearing to be soft from what she could tell, at the base of the shaft she could see his testacies and scrotum which were resting comfortably low between his thighs. And above it all was a sparse nest of red hair just a few shades darker than that on his head.

It was a shame, M'gann thought to herself, that human culture revolved so much around clothing. She had decided rather quickly that their forms were much lovelier when they could actually be seen.

As if waiting for her to come to these very thoughts, a slight shift in posture caused her breasts to shift against her chest, which, considering she'd never had breasts to begin with certainly drew her attention.

Sure enough, looking down she found herself just as naked as her friend. Or rather her form was currently that of a naked human female. Sure, her default disguise had what appeared to be a pair breasts, but bereft of clothing she would have looked like a green human sized Barbie doll. She'd never had the opportunity to study the human form or learn enough about their surprisingly complex biology to make anything so detailed. And yet, right in front of her, err, below her, she could clearly see a perfect set of rounded mounds hanging from her chest. Right up to a pair of her own nipples standing confidently from her body.

'Are they… heavier?' Her brow furled at this and sure enough her entire center of balance was out of whack. For whatever reason, they were larger and far denser than she remembered making them. In the back of her mind she knew that breasts were mostly made out of fat cells, only she had no idea what a fat cell was, despite apparently being able to form them within her body at will. What on earth had happened the other day?

Her mind was clear enough by this point to at least try and focus. Sitting up in her bed, she pushed aside the strange combination of mirth and worry that was slowly shifting more towards the latter. She didn't like her memories being affected, especially when whatever happened also affected her physical form. After all, what if what happened were to happen again? And what if this time her shift wasn't so subtle? What if she reverted completely? Actual fear spiked through her mind for a moment, clearing away the last of the sleepy fog. Her face clenched into an expression of concentration as she focused her attention inward, sifting through her memories looking for an answer.

What was the last thing she remembered? If she was going to recollect what she'd lost she needed to know where to start. Suddenly, the voices of her teammates came floating forward, echoing in the core of her mind.

"Me and – here were discussing –." It was feint and choppy, she could hardly make sense of the words. "We just wanted to know who you'd – if it came to a – with that –." Artemis' voice came through, but it didn't sound like anything that pertained to her current situation. Though it did raise one question, just how much had she forgotten?

'M'gann.'

The voice came from nowhere, almost breaking her concentration. Different from a memory, the voice actually seemed to be spoken. To her. Almost exactly like it would have been spoken back on mars.

'God, M'gann.'

This time it was louder, clearer. For a moment she could have sworn it was her own thought. Thankfully, the form of the thought as well as it's language was different enough from her own to distinguish it as alien. She couldn't place it, but it was human, and… it did seem familiar.

'M'gann, right there!'

Louder still, the unmistakable tone of Wally's voice shouted through her mind.

She flinched back from her meditation, green eyes snapping open once more. Gasping, she turned towards the sleeping boy only to find that he was in fact still fast asleep. Asleep, and having a particularly pleasant dream if his smile was anything to go by. Under his eyelids, she could see his eyes darting around wildly, endlessly glancing around his mind's vision.

Her own eyes narrowed and she stared at him carefully. Wally, as far as she knew, lacked any form of telepathic abilities. She knew he shared the same extremely unique perspective as the hero he idolized, and that for many it could almost appear precognitive in nature, but hyperaccelerated perception and thought was nothing like telepathy no matter how you looked at it. With this in mind, it took only a moment for her to connect the dots and realize that she was actually hearing him dream.

Rather than calm or ease her concerns, it did just the opposite.

Newfound worry flooded her system, this time centered on guilt. It had been an accident, she hadn't meant to or done it on purpose, but her teammates had made it very clear how they felt about her just speaking to them through their minds. As a result she made a constant effort since to refrain from falling back on what had once been a normal part of her life. A toll to be sure, it would have been like her asking them to communicate by passing notes to each other. But fitting in had always been her priority, even if it meant sealing off what was basically one of her senses.

Feeling the tether connecting their minds and assuming that she must have slipped up in her slumber; M'gann quickly moved to pull back her mental tendril. Only to realize…she couldn't.

Touching a person's mind with her own was as physical a thing as touching their shoulder with her finger. It was a sensation unique to that individual. Well, she could still very much feel Wally; in everything that made him, him. Trying to pull back and preserve his privacy, she found the presence of her projected mind wrapped around his consciousness as though she'd tied it into multiple complex knots. As a result, there was nothing to stop the flow of thoughts and images from pouring through. Before it had been like breathing, something that worked without notice or focus, but the moment she had paid attention to it, the connection switched from passive to active, his thoughts, becoming her thoughts.

She saw herself, which was a surprise in of itself. While she wasn't as oblivious as to mistake his interests in her, for it to be to the point that she even appeared in his unconscious thoughts? That was more than a little unexpected, and rather than pull away, her curiosity once again got the better of her, urging her to look closer at his minds warped perception of herself.

Poised above his face, her eyes were closed while her mouth was stretched open as it released a series of strange, almost animalistic noises. From grunts and moans to sighs and airy cries, she was rocking back and forth, moving in and out of his vision in a way she'd never seen humans move before. This combined with the overall desirous emotions permeating the drive of Wally's base consciousness made for a very confused martian.

As his emotions touched her mind, a strange sensation bloomed between her legs, one startling enough to warn her from staying any longer. She tried again to pull away, yanking harder this time for all the good it did. She might as well be trying to lift the back of her shirt to try and carry herself. There was simply no leverage, nothing to move. Never having encountered anything like this in her forty eight years of life, the general sense of unease that had been simmering beneath the surface of her consciousness gave way to fear.

Why couldn't she pull away? Why couldn't she break the connection? Having already strained herself, she dared not go any further less she risk damaging either herself or her teammate. The best she could do was direct the added sensory information towards the back of her mind, compartmentalizing it to focus the brunt of her mental energy on solving the problem.

Unfortunately, Wally had never been one to be ignored. Even when doing her best to respect his privacy, his thoughts were as loud as he was and trying to ignore them was like trying to ignore someone yelling in her ear. It was demanding, powerful, almost as much as her own thoughts. A startling thought if ever there was one. What would happen if his conscious grew louder than her own within her mind? Was that even possible? The longer she sat there the more questions and concerns she found forming. And without a single answer for her troubles.

'What was he dreaming about?' Truth be told, she was looking for a distraction by this point. Anything to stall the building panic that was beginning to squeeze her throat shut.

Without meaning to, her attention drifted back to his content expression, the same one that was seemingly growing more pleased with each passing minute. Then, her eyes shifted lower, distracted by sudden movement. Stifling a gasp, her eyes widened to find the innocent, even cute, organ she had been admiring mere minutes ago awake and engorged into another shape altogether.

A pink dusting spread across her cheeks as she stared at the pillar of flesh almost in disbelief. Still resting against his stomach, it was now much larger, and redder, making it almost unrecognizable. Uncle J'onn had briefly explained at one point the mating habits of earth creatures, mammals in particular and how they differed from those of mars, so she had a good guess at what was happening even if she didn't understand why.

It was the closest to shapeshifting she'd seen displayed in humans and she couldn't quite look away. At the same time, the thoughts pouring into her brain took a turn, becoming clearer and much more vivid. Soon the glimpses and shots of her moaning face began to animate into a flowing series of images. One that depicted her… kissing Wally?!

Sure enough, Wally's dream focused quite a bit on her lips moving against his own. However, unlike in Hello, Megan! where the human custom appeared to be sweet and affectionate, within the depths of Wally's mind they appeared to be devouring each other's faces.

Long sensual caresses, their lips opened and closed against each others to invite the wet smacking of damp flesh. Her red lips settled naturally between his pale pink pair, her nose nuzzling against his while she drew his bottom lip between her own, suckling the rough chapped skin as though to heal it. As shocking as this might have been, none of it was as startling as the sight of their tongues desperately intertwined as though their lives depended on it.

Sometimes inside his mouth but just as often inside of hers, the twin pink muscles writhed against each other, both trying to find a way to reach just a little deeper into the others throat. Eyes widening despite staring into nothing, her attention was focused solely on the X-rated film playing inside Wally's mind featuring the two of them. As if that wasn't bad enough, things only continued to progress as she watched their actions become more and more physically heated.

Kissing, touching, him touching her specifically, running his hands along her sides, cupping her bottom and squeezing it being only just the beginning. She suddenly got a much better view of her newly developed breasts as she watched her red haired teammate groping them, kissing them, even sucking on them at one point. The sensation between her legs only continued to grow worse, sending odd shivers up her spine and down into the lower regions of her belly. She couldn't look away as the same tongue she'd just seen trying to lick the back of her throat now circling the dark green peek of her puckered areola.

She stifled a noise in the back of her throat, groaning weekly her eyebrows drew together wrinkling and creasing her forehead as new sensations started spreading through her body. Suddenly compelled to fidget, her clasped fists pressed down against her lap, shifting her soft green thighs and pressing them together to suppress the building sensations.

The scene changed again and M'gann hated how much her attention focused on the new image. She'd never felt this way before and had certainly never been so drawn to such odd behavior. Her subtle request for a distraction seemed to have come back to bite her, as she could no longer look away.

If she was taken aback by the sight of Wally sucking on her body she certainly wasn't prepared to see her dream avatar return the favor. Though, rather than enjoying the flavor of his own chest, her tastes seemed to lie somewhat lower on his body.

Her face was leveled with his swollen member, the flesh was hard and bulging in her delicate hands as she pressed it against her own cheek. Wally must have enjoyed the sight quite a bit because it was some time before the picture changed again. When it did, M'gann could only stare in bewilderment at the sight of her own lips parting to accept the swollen red mass of his cock's head into her mouth.

And she only continued from there. Deeper and deeper into her mouth his length disappeared until the tip of her green nose came to a stop against his nest of pubes. Stuffed to capacity, her jaw was stretched widely to accommodate his girth. Not that she seemed to mind. In fact, opening her eyes to stare up at Wally, there lay a kind of pleasure that few could claim without chemical aid. The girl in his dreams loved it, making M'gann wonder if the act could really bring earth women such pleasure. Unbidden, she couldn't stop her eyes from slowly tracing towards the same hardness still resting against his belly, pulsing with the beat of his heart and, unknown to her, matching the same throbbing that echoed between her own legs.

This… hadn't come up in any of her uncle's talks about earth or its customs. Nor had she seen anything like it on any of earth's television broadcasts. However, she couldn't deny the pleasure Wally seemed to derive from the act. Both inside of his mind and out.

Fast asleep, his body shifted every now and then with his expression clenching in need. Meanwhile down below his erection beat with the increasing pace of his heart, twitching with every few beats causing it to bob off of his body. Sweat, heavy and ripe from the night before it came back to life as newfound perspiration broke out across his skin leaving M'gann to simply stare and marvel at what was happening.

She knew that this was something she wasn't meant to see, she couldn't explain it, but everything about this had a certain feel to it, one that in her mind screamed of taboo. But even if she was able to look away, there was something about the image that kept her from doing so. The quality of the picture became too fresh and sharp, too well defined. As smart as Wally was, his imagination wasn't that good. He was a thinker, and had an excellent memory, but he had difficulty actually visualizing something on his own. As someone who lived in other people's minds it was easy for her to tell the difference. But then, that could only mean that this wasn't a dream. But rather… a memory.

His hips were starting to roll into the air while an image of herself on top of him sprang to life. Different from before, she could see his penis, hard and long, disappearing between her thighs again and again. As if to taunt her, the pressure she'd been feeling before also increased, creating a phantom pleasure that she couldn't shrug off. Swallowing against her throat, M'gann anxiously moved to open her own legs. Sliding her fingers over her stomach and hairless mound, what she found was like nothing she'd ever imagined.

Folds of skin, intricate and delicate. In her mind she could see the sexual organs as clearly as though they were right in front of her. Vulva, outer labia, clitoris, everything. That's when it struck her, that apparently she'd woken up with a fully functioning female body, one apparently capable of even having sex with a human.

This was more than just developing breasts, this was quite elaborate and required a firm understanding of human physiology that she simply didn't possess.

Unless, did she?

Sure enough, sifting through her memories the raw information was right there on the surface of her thoughts. Including such things as the stages of sexual arousal, the various customs that were associated with mating, not to mention a detailed understanding and map of a female's sexual organs. It was all inside of her brain, like it had been implanted without her knowledge of how.

Her breaths became shallow, and new found panic took hold of her. Naked in a bed with her back to her equally nude teammate she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Eyes flickering around the room, her brain was moving mountains to try and reclaim the memories that had been taken from her. Emerald green orbs quickly locked on a crumpled and stressed book thrown haphazardly to the floor. One page in particular stood out, a grid of numbered weeks and days were displayed. There, a single day was circled in bright red marker.

Her breath stopped. It took a few moments for her brain to register what she was looking at. Then widening, her eyes flashed as her old worries flew out the window.

'My bonding, I was preparing for my bonding!' The dangers of which were more than obvious to her in regards to her teammates.

Clenching her eyes, she mentally braced herself against the pain and aching sensations her uncle had warned her about in the coming months prior to her joining the team. It was supposed to be overwhelming, all consuming, so that the individual aspects of her personality would be shed to better accommodate and attract whoever she found to match her unique self. Most worryingly however, was that he'd also warned about her powers becoming unstable.

Suddenly the prospect of breasts and the new addition between her legs was much more frightening. Could this simply be a symptom of that instability? Would she lose control of her disguise form altogether? The image of her natural self, white and monstrous by anyone's definition flashed through her mind rendering the poor girl numb. That's when she remembered the hyperactive, and very fast boy sleeping right beside her.

He'd tell them all. It wasn't a question, just an aspect of Wally's personality. If he could be the center of attention Wally would do almost anything. Perhaps even expose the truth about her origins. Maybe if she talked to him, told him how important it was to her to keep that part of herself hidden he would relent. But that was only if she was actually fast enough to stop him before he ran screaming from the room.

It was a prospect she didn't find all that viable, and was even less desirable.

She clenched her body once again, willing it to keep its shape. Bearing down against the ensuing transformation, she must have sat there for a good number of minutes before realizing that her fears were unfounded. In fact, testing her body, she soon realized that she lacked all of the symptoms she was supposed to be experiencing.

M'gann found herself feeling relief, as well as a good amount of fear over this. Better to face the devil you know, and all of that as Wally would put it. There was no mistaking it however; this was the week she was meant to go through her bonding period. She even remembered preparing for it. Wait… she remembered getting ready for it? Then what happened afterword? The gap in her memory once again grated on her nerves. And feeling a sudden spike of pleasure from her and Wally's connection most certainly didn't help her attempts at concentration.

"Ah!" Wally's gasp filled the room. And turning over to sit up, M'gann had a front row seat to the sight of his ridged manhood growing tense before releasing a fresh wave of essence across his stomach and groin. She could feel something similar in her own body, exploding from her crotch carrying such a physical euphoria that she couldn't quite understand it. It was like all of the sensations she'd been feeling up to that point came to a head, collecting in that one moment before flooding into the rest of her body. The building pressure of his dreams had finally reached its peak, and M'gann was forced to suffer through the brunt of his release.

The white substance flowed from his tip in powerful bursts. Reaching far at first, soon the lines of cream lessened till only a few drops leaked from his tip. At the same time, the vision of his dream also came to an end. An image of M'gann's body melting before his eyes demanding his thoughts before the shapeless green mass consumed him entirely.

M'gann flinched, the strength of his mind once again threatening her individuality. Irritated, and a little embarrassed by her apparent inability to do something as simple as breathing, she gave a futile tug on their connection with the equivalent of a mental pout, like a child kicking a brick wall out of frustration. The similarly brick and mortar like structure of their bond held fast however. And she was once again forced to wonder as to why their minds were so deeply intertwined. Glaring at the boy's sweaty face and turning back towards the discarded calendar, the truth of her situation swept over her like a foreboding wave.

She repeated the gesture, glancing from the calendar, then towards Wally and then back again. Doing so several times, each pass simply further emboldened the truth that she refused to admit. That somehow, in the confusion and stress of bonding, she'd attached herself to an earthling, a human. And that the reason she couldn't disconnect their minds was because they were now one and the same.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head even as she knew she couldn't deny it. With new found urgency, she willed her mind as far from Wally's as possible, a vain attempt if ever there was one to erase what had already been done, what she had done. But it was futile, and eventually even this last feeble attempt was given up.

"No," she repeated, this time in defeat.

There was no hollow ache in her chest, no notable stress in her abilities or in keeping her current form. There was nothing that was notably attributed to a young martian's first bonding. Adding more as evidence was her waking up naked in bed with her teammate, their minds impossibly linked. So much so that she could actually feel his pleasure as he dreamed of their night together. And most incriminating of all, she'd seen herself at the end of his dream, losing her physical form and molding herself into his body to complete the bond.

The things she'd seen in Wally's dreams, they had actually happened. It wasn't just some random dream or desire; it had been a replay of the previous night. They'd mated, which was as close a human could get to the experience of joining oneself to another for the rest of their life; such as martian would. Unable to fulfill his end of the experience to the fullest due to his species limitations, he'd joined her with the only method he could, and had entered her body just as she'd eventually entered his. Her instincts and memories had blurred the divide between their species, guiding his body while shepherding his thoughts in how to participate in the bonding with her. Had this not been herself and was something she had heard about or read it would have been astounding for such a thing to be possible. Being that it was her however, she found no sense of wonder of fascination.

She could see that the live rendition was now over and she could sense that his higher brain functions were now at rest, meaning if she wished to she was free to inspect his memories without it interfering with his thoughts or the dream itself. Which is exactly what she did, human customs and personal wishes be damned. If they were truly bonded it was just as much her mind and her memories as they were his. Delving deep into his brain without regard or curtsey she was on a mission to find the answers she was looking for. Mentally she could feel the serrated claws of her hands shredding through his mind, through the amassed collections of memories and knowledge that was and was not her own. Pausing, her nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, their whitish glow taking on a distinctive red hue.

Her thoughts and memories had always been neatly organized to make it quick and easy to search through them. It wasn't exactly the same way most from her world would, but it was her mind, and her system just worked better for her. That being said it didn't take long for her to locate the 'foreign' thoughts within. Massive in scale, it was nonetheless woefully disorganized, only further adding to her irritation. The memories she was seeking should have been easy to find, it had only been the previous day after all, but everything was clustered around words, labels. Humans were primitive, she knew this, but she had no idea that their ability to remember was equally primitive.

For her memories all she had to do was focus on when they happened, even within a broad span of time she could quickly narrow down where it was, but with Wally everything was lumped together by what she could only guess were topics.

It was little wonder the people of earth struggled to remember anything.

Finally she managed to find what she was looking for, mentally scoffing at the 'labels' his mind had attached to the memory.

There she saw herself, out of breath and fidgeting as bad as she'd ever been. Their altercation in the hallway was filled with a myriad of emotion as he went from concerned to aroused, to hopeful. The fact that she'd been the one to place her lips upon his was not lost on her. Nor was she able to ignore the fact that she'd been the one to drag him into her room.

She watched what followed, sick to her stomach and horrified without the imposed arousal. It might have been a few months, but she wasn't a newborn, she could tell the difference between the emotions that were her own from those that were not. She watched as her body changed and filled as his mind desired. How she had drank from his knowledge, absorbed it, then alter, from the consistency of her breasts, molding and forming her new endowments from their previously generalized state to as they were now, followed by the blossoming between her legs that quickly conformed in following suit. She watched her behavior morph to fit his fantasy, becoming lustful and needy. She even watched her own desires leave her to fulfill that of his own, urging her into opening herself to him both through her mouth and through her new womanly flesh. All of which followed a graphic image of her legs spread around his waist with his entirety forced deep into her body.

It was too much for her to take. Knowing that she'd been bonded to Wally, seeing the odd and humiliating proof before her very eyes; without meaning to her mind responded to her rise in temperament by attempting to forcibly remove the incoming flow of mental energy. Sending a burst of her own power though the connection. Rather than severing it, the result became a wounding echo that left both sorely in pain.

Wally's eyes snapped open, his lustful slumber finally ripped away by the sensation of an ice pick being driven into his brain's core. Scrambling, it lasted only for a moment leaving a soreness to manage while he floundered for his surroundings. Even with his enhanced comprehension, it was a moment before he recognized his nudity; as well as the unfamiliar room, and bed on which he was lying. A second longer, and he finally found his eyes landing on the naked body of his green teammate still curled in on herself on the corner of the bed staring at him with inconsolable horror.

He blinked wildly, rubbing his soft orange locks in an attempt to alleviate the suddenly pounding headache that was still echoing through his skull. Coughing, his recollection of the night was much more clear than his friends was, and a lecherous smile worked its way onto his lips. He took his time admiring her naked body, starting at the soft green cheeks of her backside and thighs, then moving up her form until his gaze came to focus on her breasts for a moment, before finally reaching her face, only to freeze at seeing her expression.

"M'gann?" Sleep was still tugging at his mind, but he responded with fair clarity. Ignoring the mess he'd made on himself, he immediately moved to see if something was wrong with his new lover. In the blink of an eye he was crawling towards her, one hand reaching out only to be locked in place when an overwhelming command was shouted into his brain.

'Stay back!'

He winced; clutching his head like it had just taken a blow from a hammer. It was still strange experiencing telepathic communication and the unease it brought was still as sharp as the first day he'd met the green skinned girl. His concern dipped a bit to make way for displeasure.

"M'gann, what did we say about-?" but he never got to finish.

'Stop talking!' Her voice screeched inside his head once again. 'Stop thinking! Just, stop! God, I can… I can hear it. I can see it! Just make it go away!' Almost too loud for him to understand, Wally's mind struggled to make sense of what was going on. To the point he almost missed her as she continued. But clutching his head, more thoughts that very clearly weren't his own started to pop up.

'No, no please no. I don't want this. This can't be happening. I don't want this.' More subtle than the mind numbing force that assaulted him before; Wally quickly figured out that this time he was actually the one reading her mind. Thoughts that she didn't mean to share with him or broadcast the way she was. And with those thoughts was carried the undeniable fear that permeated the young martian's entire being.

Linking minds from an early age, martian's learned to separate the sensation of external emotion from their own with relative ease. Wally on the other hand was completely new to the experience, and was thus entirely susceptible to the confusion of feeling twice the normal amount of emotion. In this strange setting it was all too easy to give into the sensation, feeling her fear and taking it for his own. Projecting it back onto her, the single emotion continued to build until it actually shorted out the connection between them.

It was like getting hit on the funny bone, sharp and tingling. Numb for but a moment, both were given enough time to untangle themselves from each other and regain their separate identities. However, mentally weaker when in comparison to his green teammate, a new sensation in his brain was forced awake from the stunned connection.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Another ice pick to the brain, this one didn't go away. And in fact twisted while Wally struggled to keep his head from splitting open. Reaching out for his friend, his posture crumpled across the bed into a mass of twitching pain.

Forgetting their situation for but a moment, M'gann broke from her reverie watching the redhead fall on his face. Knees tucked under his body, the cords of his back bunched into a tight knot under the stress. Seeing this, M'gann was consumed by concern for her partner, as well as the drive to protect him if she could. Motivated by their connection, she couldn't stop herself from lunging to his side, kneeling next to the bed she laid a calming hand on his brow, caressing the length of his sweat dampened locks. Whatever comfort her touch brought was immediately forgotten at the sound of his loud exclamation of pain.

"W-what's wrong, Wally?" But her stammering went unanswered in the strained gasps and groaning that fell from his lips. In all her time lamenting the fact that she'd bonded with a human, she'd never taken into consideration the possibility that it could hurt him. This oversight continued to plague her as she watched the boy's condition worsen.

As if the pain wasn't enough, Wally was still stuck dealing with the confusion of hearing her thoughts and feeling her emotions. As a young teenage male, he'd often fantasized about what it would be like to read women's minds. Though compared with reality he quickly decided it wasn't as great as he'd imagined. Especially when her entire mind was flushed with panic and the image of him doubled over in pain. But in that panic and concern was also a refuge. And before he could stop himself he found himself throwing his mind deeper into the comfort of her consciousness, burrowing deeply within the comforting lull of her compassion.

The difference was immediate. M'gann could feel the invasion and flinched accordingly even as she fretted over his twitching shell. Rather than spit him out like a bad bite of dinner she was forced to accept him and offer what little comfort she was able to provide, even if it meant exposing even more of herself in the process.

And it did. His mind slithered up their connection like a serpent piercing her innermost self. There, he was privy to thoughts and emotions even she couldn't fully grasp. Especially when faced with caring after him, and what he found… was not what he'd been expecting.

He could still feel it. Past the pain and past the panic of his own heart, he could still feel the unbearable emotions lingering in the back of M'gann's mind. All of which focused on him. More information flooded across his mind, answers and explanations to his confusion. More and more words etched themselves, changing to something he could understand, concepts and meanings translating across language and culture. During the bond her stressed and base thinking had only been able to offer sparse bare bones meanings, exact and direct but lacking context and substance. Suddenly, he began to understand, at least in part, what actually happened the night before. And this news chilled his heart enough to break it.

She was afraid, so afraid and all because of him. There was no mistaking the sharp regret that lanced through him like a cold bucket of water. Able to see the situation through her eyes, it was obvious now what he'd thought had been a wonderful night for both of them, had been his own indulgence. In fact, if what she was feeling was anything to go by, it was worse than disappointment.

He'd taken advantage of her without even knowing it. And in a way, this was even worse than the mind numbing pain forcing him to curl against himself in a desperate hope for relief. He'd taken advantage of her, and forced her into something that he still couldn't quite understand. In those final moments before the darkness of oblivion took him, a kind of ache of his own panged deep in his chest.

"M'gann!" he gasped, fighting to manage even that much past the now skull splitting pain, "I'm sorry." With the last of his energy spent he finally collapsed into the young martian's trembling arms.

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. Opening her mouth, his apology was forgotten almost as soon as it was uttered as she struggled to understand what was going on. All of sudden, his mind had just cut out, and all the pain and panic disappeared like air in a popped balloon. Leaving only the faintest impression of consciousness to prove his life was still intact.

M'gann blinked, trying to make sense of the sudden well of urgency inside of her body. She needed to save him. She needed to make sure he was okay. She needed to see his eyes open.

'But… what if they didn't?' A small voice in the back of her mind whispered deviously.

She gasped at the thought and was immediately grateful that Wally wasn't awake to hear it. And yet, she couldn't deny the part of her that seriously wondered if she had an option here. After all, this was entirely Wally's fault. She'd even heard him acknowledge it right to her face. If he hadn't been there, if his mind hadn't been so compatible than she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be bonded at the young age of forty eight, and she'd be free to live her life with Superboy as she pleased.

And that was the biggest issue. Superboy. She was going to lose him over this. She was going to lose the perfect boy to make this human life of hers perfect. If Wally just went away the bond would be broken and she'd be free to live her life as she pleased. She might not be able to bond again, but she wouldn't be tethered either.

It wasn't a nice thought, even if it was. Unfortunately, even in this dark mental state she knew she couldn't cost her teammate his life for her own selfish reasons. No matter how wonderful a daydream it made.

The compulsion in her body took over and this time she didn't try and resist. Losing control of her own body, her eyes widened as she moved to stand from the bed with her hands outstretched towards his prone form. His body began to levitate with little to no strain on her mind. Turning towards the door with her face set into a grim expression, she prepared herself for the fallout that would no doubt follow. But like it or not, she'd been bonded to Wally and it was her responsibility to protect him when he needed her. Just as she had when his unconscious and prone form had been left to drown in the pool on their last mission, her body moved on its own.

Without a second thought, she stepped towards the door.

* * *

 

**R &R, thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope your excited to because this is actually one of my favorites that I’ve gotten to write for this commission. Please be sure to comment and follow after you finished. And, as always, enjoy.**

**Tag(s): N/A**

**Beta: Lords of Ember Cecilia**

**Word Count: 8925**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

The weight of Wally's body barely even registered against the strength of M'gann's mind. She used her powers of telekinesis to fly after all, so carrying him was no more difficult than carrying a box of cereal. Levitating at waist height off the floor, his face was still lax, appearing calm if not for the thick film of sweat covering him brought on by the pain induced bout of seizures he'd just suffered. That very same attack was also the reason her newly minted mental connection was filling her with the unquenchable drive to keep him safe.

M'gann, now completely controlled by this base instinct, rushed towards the door and nearly forced the metal shutters apart when they didn't open fast enough. Passing through the gap, an image of the infirmary surfaced above the fog of panic. But preparing to pick up speed, her face slammed into a very solid and very much green slate of what her instincts registered as a large male's chest.

Her first impulse was to attack, surpassingly enough. Her father's white martian blood flowed strongly through her veins, but never before had she allowed its short tempered and volatile tendency to take over her common sense. And yet, when faced with an obstacle, a potentially dangerous one at that, while her mate was still in such a critical state, the overwhelming notion of violence being the first and only solution consumed her in a way that would have terrified her had she known she was even capable of such emotion before.

She needed to protect him. She needed to take him someplace safe. Even if that meant literally going  _through_  whoever dared to try and stop her. Thankfully, before she could allow the building psychic force she'd been preparing to lash out against this stranger, a familiar voice echoed through her consciousness, snapping her higher thinking from its dormant state and pulling it back into the forefront of her mind, recalling a semblance of the girl behind the martian instinct.

 _"M'gann!"_  it thundered through her brain and echoed across walls that didn't really exist. The shock forced her back, flinching and flustering her eyes while at the same moment a pair of firm hands clamped down around her forearms keeping her still. Before she could start to feel trapped the voice continued in that same all-consuming tone while taking form and shape of her memories.  _"Be at peace. You are safe. Family, M'gann. Protection. Home."_  The words and thought memories came with a wave of comfort that washed over her frayed nerves like a soothing balm until finally her green eyes widened, recognizing the man she had nearly torn through.

For  _Wally_ , of all people.

 _"Uncle J'onn?"_  she gasped, nearly losing her levitation. Sure enough, the adult martian stood vigil in front of her door as stone faced as ever. Seeing her open expression, the usually reserved man allowed kindness to leek through as well as a fair amount of concern. M'gann felt all of this and basked in the familiar tone of a martian mind within her own. Savoring the connection for all the comfort it brought, the familiarity of his presence and voice in her mind was enough to calm her still raw instincts.

 _"You are well?"_  he asked. And staring into the alien red eyes, M'gann opened her lips but nothing came out.

 _"No?"_  she managed finally, smiling despite a distinct lack of humor. The realization she'd bonded to a human had put the young woman under an understandably large amount of stress. Since the very moment understanding had dawned upon her she felt like she had been alone, abandoned, isolated in a way that could never be explained. Her fears over the truth getting out were still gnawing at her soul, while confusion and outright grief over knowing her perfect dream was now forever out of reach threatened to crush her, though she weathered it as well as she could. But now, with her face pressed against her beloved uncle's strong form, she finally felt like she was in a place where she would be safe enough that she could break down. Rather than answer the question on his face, M'gann just pressed hers into his chest and took comfort in his presence, and wished with all her heart that he could have been there just a few hours early.

In fact, now that she thought about it, why  _was_  he here?

 _"What are you doing here?"_  she asked, not accusingly or offensively, but honestly confused as it seemed like quiet the coincidence for him to be here of all places, now of all times. In answer, the older martian just looked at her before slowly turning his gaze towards the prone boy hovering just a few feet behind his niece.

 _"You were concerned about your time of bonding when we last spoke. I wanted to be sure you were safe."_  The statement hung between the two, and M'gann felt her brow draw together in a narrow wrinkle.

 _"You… you were here? But, wait-,"_  she stopped short, trying and failing to understand what her uncle was saying. Because, to her, it sounded like he'd been close enough to stop the connection, and had instead stayed back to let it happen. But that couldn't be right. Right?  _"If you were here then- why didn't you stop this from happening?!"_  she gasped the question. But J'onn replied with a calm even tone.

 _"I did not interfere because you would not allow me to interfere,"_  was his answer. One that threatened to slap the young woman across her face.  _"When I arrived, your minds were already deeply intertwined with one another, to the point it would be impossible to reverse,"_  he explained in a careful and measured tone. When he continued however, there was a distinctly unusual hue to his thoughts and the form of his words, one that M'gann recognized but had never felt before from him.  _"Passing the threshold of your den also proved to be…impossible, even for myself."_  It was both an admission and question that formed from his mind, with an undercurrent of awe and embarrassment.  _"Do_ not _underestimate the power with which the bond exerts. I was… surprised by its intensity, and am embarrassed to say caught off guard. Your bonding progressed quite quickly, abnormally so."_

M'gann's face pinched into a special expression of displeasure. It was bad enough knowing that she'd bonded with a  _human_ , and a boy she didn't care about at that. But now she was hearing that the bond had gone unexpectedly well? What did that say about her? What did that say about him? She'd experienced the inside of his mind and if her uncle was saying that they were actually  _compatible_  in some way… she forced the line of thought from her mind.

J'onn, still connected to his niece, could feel the emotions and thoughts slipping though her mind as though she were speaking each out loud. Privacy was something of an unusual thing for their people, but even they had certain social norms, layers of thought that it was considered rude to notice or pay attention to. Apparently his niece had fallen into the human tradition of believing that all thought was private, otherwise she would have remembered to layer such things under an old memory. That slip of hers aside, to say he was disappointed would have been an understatement, especially as Wally continued to float there, not even mentioned by the young woman despite being in some clear state of danger. The readiness M'gann had displayed in attacking him had been proof enough of that. However, the conscious  _desire_ to protect her bondmate was nowhere in sight. In fact, scanning her thoughts, she didn't even seem  _concerned_  about her teammate. J'onn frowned, unable to help himself.

The experience of finding your bondmate was meant to be a joyous one. The day that two young martians found the other half of themselves their most precious memory.

His own mate came to mind. Never in his life had he felt greater happiness than the day she had chosen him, just as he'd never experienced more pain than the moment he'd lost her and their children. The bond was… it was a treasure, one that is to be cherished for so long as it may last. Yet M'gann seemed all too ready to forget about her partner after having only just found him. Silent for a handful of moments he finally spoke up, hesitation in his tone with a hint of accusation coloring it.

 _"You were in a hurry, is all well with you and yours?"_  At hearing the familiar yet alien term being addressed to her M'gann paused in confusion, before finally gasping in recollection. She turned towards the boy, shame finally tinging the edge of her consciousness. But even then it was tainted somewhat by her uncle, and the knowledge that he knew she'd forgotten about Wally. It had taken the customary term for 'you' that was referring to both she and her bondmate to remind her of what she had been doing in the first place. Even if she refused to acknowledge their  _bond_ , he was still her  _teammate_ , and that at least deserved a bit of concern.

With M'gann's mind back on the boy, her memories of the events leading up to her bonding also rose to the surface. J'onn watched all of this, the mating, the actual moment of melding, as well as what occurred this morning after she woke. Unfortunately, whatever emotions he was supposed to feel upon understanding that his niece had mated with another species was pushed aside once he saw young Wallace double over in pain.

Looking at him now, unconscious and perfectly still, it was easy to assume that the issue was far less pressing than it seemed. But now he could actually  _taste_  the pain he'd experienced through M'gann's memory, and he knew the situation could actually be quite serious. Without missing a beat he immediately moved past his niece to take a closer look at the young man.

M'gann made room for him quickly, feeling a nervous edge of concern in her uncle's thoughts. Feeling the shift and change in his presence she found herself compelled to try and explain.  _"I don't know what happened. One second he was fine and the next it was like I could feel his brain melting."_  Recalling the pain that had passed through their connection the young woman shook the memories away. Unlike humans, martians had the dubious distinction of sensory memory, a two edged sword if there ever was one.  _"I-Is this- I mean, you don't think I did this, right?"_

The fact remained that no one really knew what the repercussions were when a martian bonded outside of their own species. To her knowledge, martians  _rarely_  reached out to others. Even her own parentage, with her green mother and white father was considered drastically outlandish. Well, at least next time she visited home people would have something  _else_  to murmur about behind her back for a change.

Lucky her.

Unaware of the exact circumstances at hand, years of thinking on his feet allowed the full-fledged superhero to take control of the situation. Long ago he had learned how to duplicate the Man of Steels heightened senses and unique ocular structures, both of which proved quite useful when tending to and examining the injured.  _"He is stable,"_  J'onn answered with no small amount of relief. M'gann's expression matched his tone, breaking into a wide eyed sigh.  _"We still need to be sure nothing was damaged while you were joined. Human's… are not as malleable as we are, and their bodies do not react well to foreign masses."_  Applying his own powers, J'onn took control of the boy and led him into the hallway. Soon he and M'gann began a carful, but brisk pace towards the infirmary.

They moved in relative silence, whistling through the air as it streamed past them. M'gann remained trapped by her emotions, trying and failing to make sense of how things could have ended up like they had, literally the worst possible outcome she could even imagine. Disappointment, regret, loss, anger, fear, even despair plagued her mind. Feeling and hearing these emotions, the worry gnawing at J'onns conscious returned as it became ever more clear that M'gann was anything and everything  **but**  happy.

Part of him was admittedly upset by this fact. He only ever wished for M'gann's happiness, which left him feeling sad over the lack of joy in her heart on what should have been a happy occasion. And yet, another part of him had to acknowledge that it was her own actions that had resulted in her current emotional state. She wasn't even willing to give this a  _chance_ if her current focus was any indication. She refused to even consider Wally as her missing piece, when it was her subconscious mind that had chosen him and deemed him as the one fit for her. Wally on the other hand, for all his poor decision making and flaws, had no real understanding of the situation, and thus no idea of what he was getting into when he accepted her. It was a mess, clear and simple, and it would not be corrected anytime soon.

Proof of the young man's impetuous nature continued to stare J'onn in the face as he glanced towards M'gann's… interesting form. It was not unheard of or even unusual for a bondmate's form to change due to the subconscious thoughts of their partner. He recalled an experience with his mate, when her family learned that his sister had bonded to a white martian and showed a…definite degree of displeasure, his form reflected  _her_  displeasure…at them, and made quite clear they and their opinions were as unwelcome as they were unshared. But this was…different, and truth be told the scientist within him was curious as to how such a thing had taken place, not to mention how it even  _could_. M'gann's memories had been too quick, too erratic to get a clear understanding. Finally the older martian broke the silence, bringing attention to her appearance.

 _"You mated with him"_  he stated, not a question as he knew the answer. Through their connection she had been able to feel an anxious tension building with each second. Something was bothering him, bugging him, and had him curious, so she'd been anticipating  _something_ , but certainly not  _that_. The fact that he had said 'mated', rather than 'bonded' stuck out to M'gann, whose mind immediately recalled the lustful and carnal images Wally's mind had shown her. The light green color of her cheeks darkened momentarily as her eyes widened with shame.

 _"I-,"_  she stopped short, not really sure what she could say to such a statement.  _"I don't know what happened!"_  she finally swore, almost in defense. Then, in a more hesitant tone continued,  _"How… how did you know?"_  Because if he'd been outside the door listening as it had happened… ugh, no forget Wally, she would just have to drift away into deep space and be done with all of this.

 _"Your form,"_  he answered, once again glancing at the particular shape her body had shifted into. M'gann, blinking, followed his gaze to see that her new breasts and naked body were still very much as visible as they had been when she awoke earlier. Maybe she'd absorbed more of the human culture than she'd originally thought, because in that moment she felt she could understand the embarrassment of exposing one's body.

 _"You didn't notice?"_  he questioned, honestly curious. And she hadn't. But now it was all she could focus on.

The other day, the strain of her bond had affected her shape in a way that made what was essentially a free and flowing shell to harbor her mind, much more solid. She'd never really cared much about how it was presented, no more than an earth woman would care about her toothbrush. But something about this shape unsettled her, mostly because she hadn't chosen it herself she realized. And to make matters even more complicated, when she tried to revert back into her old costumed form she found an odd tugging sensation that had never been there before.

In the past, changing her body in any way had always felt like molding in space. Complete freedom with a few personal exceptions such as mass and an inability to duplicate male forms. And yet now, even as the white color of her shirt and blue of her skirt came into being, there was a sense of gravity that was pulling her shape back into what it had been. Overcoming it wasn't hard, just annoying. And considering the rest of the stress she'd been forced to deal with just that morning, it really did feel like the straw that broke the camel's back.

Her uncle noticed the slightly longer rate of change in her appearance, though it was so insignificant that a human wouldn't have noticed it. The only reason he had was due to the time he had spent training her personally as a child. Of more interest in his mind however was the fact that while she had shifted to her clothed state, her appearance itself remained unchanged otherwise. Either she didn't care, which he doubted, or more likely, she wasn't even aware of the difference. Rather than draw more attention to the poor girl he set the matter aside for a later time.

M'gann for her part fell silent, her face set in a frown even as the infirmary came into view and she watched Wally's prone form settle onto the MRI. Staring down at him, helpless, possibly in danger, it was all she could do to keep from lashing out. As much as she wanted to hate him, the emotion refused to surface. Yet another product of the bond she didn't want, yet another aspect of her life she would have to learn to live with.

J'onn, seemed to understand what he was doing, operating the consoles and bringing the machine to life at a moderate hum. M'gann was left to watch, shuffling awkwardly and glancing toward her uncle while rubbing one hand across her forearm. She could feel something like disapproval soaking into her thoughts, possibly even disappointment, but she didn't dare voice her confusion. Having grown so used to the silence, or perhaps so focused on it, M'gann couldn't help but startle when it was finally broken.

Between the three of them, Wally was the last person either martian expected to speak up. But sure enough, while still fast asleep, the calm mask of utter oblivion had slipped from his features, which were now clenched as a slow groan escaped his lips. J'onn, apparently finished with his preparations moved with purpose towards an adjoining room where he would control and read over whatever the machine discovered.

 _"M'gann,"_  he started,  _"Wally is likely to wake soon, and he will no doubt have many questions. I suggest you gather the rest of your team while I finish scanning your bonded. In my experience it is best to discuss these things with those affected at once rather than to allow suspicion and confusion to have a chance to grow."_  But rather than nod her head or rush off to do as she was instructed, M'gann remained floating in place, a hesitant, even pained expression flittering across her face. J'onn stopped, staring for a moment before M'gann finally voiced her concerns.

 _"It's just…"_  she paused, more nervous than ever considering how her uncle had been acting so far. And something told her he was going to like this even  _less_ ,  _"I was thinking- I mean, I just think it would make more sense to… not tell them?"_  the last three words tilted up in tone. When J'onn didn't respond, the same ominous calm fixed over his face, and she continued in a rush.  _"I mean, it's not like this will change anything, right? It was just a mistake! A total accident. It doesn't mean anything, and they might not understand that."_

Superboy might not understand that, went unsaid.

 _"It's going to be hard enough explaining everything to Wally, and I was really hoping that everyone could just maybe not know about this…or if they ever found out they could just…forget?"_  she finished with a large and dramatic sigh, as though the bond was simply an illness that she had resigned herself to live with.

J'onn listened to his nieces words and felt a weight settle on his shoulders. What she was saying, 'accident', 'it was a mistake', 'forget about it', it was… horrible. There was really no other word to describe it.

 _"I am… disappointed in you, M'gann,"_  J'onn finally answered, his reply nothing short of a rebuke, one that seemed to slap the young woman in the face as she continued to stare in open mouthed pain and disbelief.

It hurt him too, to say these things, but they needed to be said. All morning he'd listened to her, watched and felt her emotions like an open book, and not for a single moment had he sensed even a hint of the joy that should come with this experience, no curiosity or even the most remote sense of interest.

The bonding process itself was extremely painful for female martians as their telepathic powers grew and developed beyond their physical body's capacity to withstand the strain. To survive the transition into adulthood they required a bondmate, a second mind that could help bear the immense pressure without endangering their control. Because this merging affected their very individuality, the subconscious mind was very particular in who it deemed suitable. Only those who's thinking, motives, desires and goals were similar and in their best interests would be considered, and from those, only the best was chosen.

Generally speaking, close friends and associates were the ones more often than not that ended up being bonded, but not in every case. Sometimes the most compatible individual was a complete stranger, especially when there were extreme circumstances involved as in the case of M'gann's mother. Even then however, it didn't change the fact that the individual chosen, was the most compatible option possible that could be reached. In the event that no fitting match could be found, the body would halt its development and go into a short period of regression until the next solar cycle. That singular fact being the reason he was so disappointed in his niece.

She  _had_  found someone to fit her other half. She was  _whole_ , in mind and body. A sensation that not only relieved a pain she never knew existed because, as with all martians, it had been a part of her since birth; but also a much greater sense of consciousness and awareness than could be explained or understood by anyone who had not experience it. M'gann however, was so caught up in her… in her fantasy life on earth, that she was too blind to even acknowledge the gift Wally had given her. Had she truly fallen so far? No… the better question was, had she truly been  _pushed_  so far, and by her own people? Of course he knew the answer.

 _"The bond in not an accident,"_  he intoned, a certain edge cutting through his normally level voice to echo the weight.  _"Neither is it something you can simply pretend never happened. It, along with the one chosen, are to be honored and cherished. To do less is an insult to our family and culture."_  He paused for a moment, turning away from her to stare towards the floor, a frown deepening the chiseled grooves of his face.  _"We are a long lived people M'gann. Do not be so prepared to walk your path alone when some are not given the blessing to_ choose _."_

M'gann was ashamed, embarrassed, and hurt; she couldn't stop herself from flinching at the chastising tone and presence of her uncle within her mind. As if the day hadn't been hard enough, now she had to deal with the fact that she was disappointing one of the people she cared about most. Even worse, she had disrespected the memory of his bondmate. However, rather than accept what he was saying, her emotions reared up, lashing out as her only defense. Her face crumpled, becoming petulant and terse, and her tone became that of a small child many, many years younger.

 _"But he's not even a martian!"_  she reminded him.  _"How can that even count? You said it yourself, he'll be lucky to live as long as I've been alive. That's not a bondmate, that's a pet. If he's just going to die in a few years than why should I let it affect my life now?"_  The words burned her mind as they formed, though she only felt their true sting when she was finished. Taking a step back, she swallowed against her throat meeting the cold stare of the older martian, then immediately turned her eyes towards her feet in shame.

 _"O-Okay, that was harsh. But-,"_  and she sighed,  _"Can't you see we're just too different? He's a human and I'm a martian. We aren't meant to be together. Not… not like this."_

J'onn was quite for some time, and in those seconds the ashamed glean in his eyes lessened, becoming almost tender as he stared at his young niece. When M'gann dared glance up, she feared the worst, but instead was treated with a smile. Sad and melancholy, but a smile all the same. J'onn sighed only once before turning back towards the console to run another series of scans on Wally.

 _"You… sound remarkably like your mother, right about at your age."_  For the second time that day, whatever M'gann had been expecting to hear, it hadn't been that. J'onn continued without pause.

_"Did you think it was easy for her, discovering she had bonded with a white martian, with your father? At first all she could do was look at their differences, at all the reasons that they could never truly become one being."_

His fingers danced across the console, light tapping and beeps sounding in the background.  _"But, with enough time, she was able to remember something very important. That there is a reason we cherish the bond so dearly. Because it, even more than ourselves, understand what we are, and what we are not, and what we need to become complete. My sister chose your father for a reason; the bond chose your father for a reason, even when everything else argued against it. Because together they were the best and worst of each other. Two beings made one."_

This time he did look at her, staring deeply into her low and defeated posture.  _"You may not see it now, and you may not understand why this has happened, but_ you _are the one who chose Wally. You recognized him as your other half. And that is not something you can simply run away from, or ignore."_

He glanced back at the console as the machine in which Wally lay began to churn, slowly drawing its many sensors up and down his body while drawing him into the large metal tube.  _"As you said,"_  he countered,  _"human lifetimes pass us by in a blink of an eye. I can only hope that by the time you realize the gift you have been given, you have not looked away for too long."_  And with that, his presence left her mind silent, purposefully turning the brunt of his attention on the young man in need of his help. Even his mental connection to his niece was cut short, severing the direct supply of confusion, hurt, and indignation storming through her mind.

With nothing else, M'gann was almost happy to get out of the room, even if it meant summoning her entire team for what would be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Unfortunately, even distance didn't stop what her uncle had said from following her, an ever present whisper, nagging yet earnest in its desire to lead her. That only made her unyielding stance all the more frustrating.

Regardless of whatever her uncle said, M'gann was not going to change her mind. The bond might mean something on mars, but this was earth.  _She_  was on earth, and that meant she didn't have to put up with all the, oh so wonderful traditions she'd learned to loath back home. Here, she didn't have to be a martian. Here, she could just be Megan. She was Megan. And Megan didn't have to deal with alien biological voodoo deciding who she was going to spend a large portion of her life with. No, because Megan's life was perfect. And her life was going to be perfect.

Floating down the hall, her fists tightened into balls at her sides. A new sensation of resolve flood through her, stubbornly stomping down everything else, anything that didn't fit her sitcom life.

_'Perfect.'_

Having finished his assuring the young team that Wally was not currently in any form of danger; Martian Manhunter scanned the faces of the assembled teenagers, searching for any signs that might be a cause for concern. Facing the adjoined room where their teammate was still lying in the large machine as it continued to run additional scans, Robin was the first to turn around; his normally playful and mischievous expression set in a serious tone. The rest of the team soon joined him until the older martian was faced with a collection of mixed concern and trepidation.

"Wait," the young leader in training blinked, trying to wrap his head around everything the alien had just said, "This doesn't make any sense. You said M'gann bonded with Wally, what does that even mean? And why him? They might not be at each other's throats, but…" Idly his eyes glanced towards the girl in question, standing anxiously beside her uncle. Notably she was the only one  _not_  standing with the group of teens. Knowing she was being addressed in a passive way, she still refused to meet his gaze, staring purposefully at the floor with a pinched expression just as she had since they arrived.

Soon many of the other young heroes added to this sentiment, as well as voicing their own questions on the matter. This in of itself was a relief; curiosity was always better than anger and it meant there was already a possibility of acceptance among them. J'onn continued with the same soothing tone he always used to calm any furls of unease that might already be spreading.

"You must understand," the martian started, doing his best to convey the importance of what he was trying to explain, "the bonding is not a  _choice_ , it is biological in nature, not emotional or psychological, and is as much a compulsion for us as breathing is to you." Pausing he realized that there actually was a much easier way to explain the situation largely thanks to the age of those he was addressing. "It is not dissimilar to a stage of puberty or to be more accurate, adolescence." Feeling his niece's unease color in his mind, he braced a hand against her back, comforting her, but also placing her as the focus of the group's attention. As much as she might want to hide from what was happening, she was the center of everything that was going on, and the sooner she accepted what had come to pass the easier it would be for the both of them.

"Unlike humans, martians are born as only half a being, incomplete and lacking the ability to continue growing beyond our formative stage. Without the proper mental or physical fortitude, our bodies would be incapable of withstanding the additional strain of continued development. To correct this deficiency, when a martian female approaches maturity she is driven to find a bondmate of the opposite sex who best completes her biological and mental individuality, who she in turn completes the same aspects of." Though he was not actively probing their minds, he could tell from their reactions that he was, at bare minimum not confusing them. Seeing that they were still following, he continued. "Once a match is discovered, their physical forms merge, becoming one complete being for a short time to allow the missing genetic sequences to restructure properly. Upon completion they separate into complete selves, leaving a piece within the other as a permanent telepathic sensory connection."

For several long moments, what felt like years to the younger martian, her team remained silent as they digested what they had been told. Well, most of them anyways.

"And that's what's hurting Wally? Because he's human?" Robin all but demanded. His concern for his friend was clear in his tone, but underneath the fear was a certain hint of fascination the scientist in him could not deny. Martian Manhunter simply nodded.

" _Was_  hurting him," J'onn corrected. "After scanning him I was able to locate a foreign mass located between the cerebrum and corpus callosum. His body was… ill equipped to handle such a strain and attacked it accordingly."

"But not anymore? You were actually able to remove something like that?" If Robin sounded shocked, it's because he  _was_. Removing what was basically a tumor from the center of a person's brain was no small task, even with their advanced technology. But J'onn shook his head, fighting to keep a disapproving frown from forming by reminding himself that Robin was young and had no understanding of just what he was suggesting.

"Such a thing is not done," he said firmly. Though, catching Robin flinch back ever so slightly, the older martian realized he might not have shielded himself as well as he should have. "You have no reason to be concerned; I simply meant the mass is no longer regarded as foreign." He wanted to move away from the subject, but Robin wasn't quite so ready to believe him, forcing J'onn to continue with some of the more…private aspects of the bond he wished to avoid if possible.

"I already mentioned the telepathic connection, but I am afraid it runs a bit deeper than that. This is not simple telepathy as you understand. It is a complete melding of the mind, for nearly all of senses as well as memory, sans what would threaten to overwhelm either half." He took a deep breath, knowing his niece was not going to appreciate this particular part being put out there for the others to say the least. Were it not for the severity of the situation however he wouldn't have even considered doing so.

"After bonding, the separate  _individual_  wants become the  _whole's_  wants. What the one  _needs_ , the other  _provides_  at any level. As soon as the fragment from M'gann understood it was harmful to Wally it altered itself so it could integrate with his system as it would had he been a martian. It is no longer regarded as foreign because it has become another part of Wally's brain, almost indistinguishable if one wasn't aware of it. To even attempt removing it would cause it to react as though Wally himself was being threatened because it is a part of Wally, Wally is a part of it." Leveling his gaze with the Boy Wonder, he put it as simply as he could to dissuade any thoughts he might be having on the subject.

"Subconsciously it will react to protect itself and the whole just as any bonded would to the conscious needs or desires of the other, down to a cellular level."

"Cellular level?" Robin gaped, "wait, were you saying they can actually change each other just by thinking about it? Physically?"

Instead of J'onn, Artemis was the one to answer that question. Her tone dry and sarcastic as always whenever Wally was involved despite the otherwise tense atmosphere. "Well that explains M'gann's  _'enhancements'_ ," the blonde archer cracked with a nod in the other girl's direction. Between her choice of weapon and enjoyment of advanced gymnastics her observation skills had always been sharp, they had to be for her to keep track of where she was and what was around her when she flipped and dove from rooftops with a grapple arrow. So the moment she had seen the green skinned youth she noticed the striking physical differences from the previous day. Sure, she had thought the martian was attractive before, but now…staring at the pronounced curve of M'gann's breasts still swollen beneath her outfit, Artemis was quickly changing her opinion from 'attractive' to 'sexy'.

Despite themselves the boy's couldn't help but take notice of what their teammate had pointed out to them, confirming that she was certainly more…robust than the day before. It was nothing overly dramatic; at least, it didn't look like she was smuggling a pair of watermelons or anything so silly as that. But on her short frame and coupled with her young face she did come off as very, very blessed to anyone that glanced her way, as well as an early bloomer, with a chest that drew on her shoulders and hips that she didn't quite know what to do with.

M'gann, feeling the attention on her body, flushed a warm color. It seemed, despite her best efforts, that Wally's intentions from the night before remained stubborn. Just clothing herself had proven difficult after her uncle brought her attention to her then bare form. It wasn't until just now that she even noticed her body had refused to shrink back to its lithe shape when she shifted back to her earth form. Finally, she moved to wrap herself in her cape, when her body started to cooperate with her will. Her hips and most of her other curves reacted quicker, but it was her breasts that had been more noticeable as they shrank back to their previous modest size, dissolving the spell that had even drawn Artemis' gaze for the handful of seconds it lasted. The room followed with a bout of awkward shuffling and an embarrassed cough from more than one blushing boy.

First, just trying to form her clothing had been difficult enough, but then this? It was like she was trying to relearn how to use her powers all over again, only instead of it being nearly impossible to  _retain_  any specific shape, she was finding it all but impossible to  _alter_  her shape!

"Well, Wally always has been a boob guy…" Robin added, breaking the awkward air. Though, he seemed more exasperated than amused in the way he shook his head. This somewhat lifted the strain that had been drawing on the room's mood, even earning a small smile from Aqualad. This moment of peace was made even brighter when Wally's own voice joined the mix, tired and a little confused, but awake and alert as anyone waking up in the infirmary could be expected to be.

"Sooo… not gonna die then? That's good news, wouldn't want to disappoint the girls since school just started…" And immediately the room spun to look at him, smiles lifting their faces.

"Wally!" Robin was the first to cheer, followed quickly by the dark skinned merman.

"It is good to see you awake." The trio had grown rather close since Speedy had chosen not to join the team, and more than a little protective of each other as a result.

"Speaking of," Artemis smirked, "how much of that did you catch, exactly?"

Wally blinked, needing a moment to take in the room and the fact that he was still very naked in front of his entire team. A towel had been laid across his lap to protect his modesty, but otherwise he was completely exposed. He clutched the cloth against his crotch ever so slightly, naturally doing his best to hide the organ while rising to sit up. Unfortunately this resulted in a loud and resounding  _*thump*_  as his head bonked against the inside of the machine.

A round of chuckles rose up despite his condition, and continued as his long groan of pain echoed through the rooms speakers.

Artemis couldn't help but send a smirking glance towards the frowning green girl still stuck to her uncle's side. "Now I know what it is you see in him," her lips spread into a loud grin. Still new the team, the blonde Asian had no idea of the intricacies that were at play here or the dynamics between them. What was meant to be a playful, even endearing comment set M'gann's frown even deeper against her face. The martian all but glared in her direction, earning a shocked realization, and slow turn back to the window to break the awkward scene.

Wally rubbed his head, blinking as he tried to answer the question. "Um, for a while?" he guessed but really didn't know. He remembered the pain inside of his head worse than the time he ran into a steel wall trying to trigger his phasing vibration, he remembered waking up inside the MRI, and he remembered voices talking from a faraway place. Some of it had been veiled, but towards the end he'd been able to make more and more sense of what he was hearing. At least enough to overhear that somehow, for some reason he had been bonded the girl of his dreams, seemingly for life. "At least enough to hear J'onn's explanation."

"But um," he paused, not sure if he should really ask the question on his mind. Finally, taking solace in the fact that he was still hidden in the bowels of the machine, he just said what he had been wondering while doing his best to make sense of everything J'onn had been saying. "So, a-are you saying M'gann and me are like… married now, or something? I don't really know much about your culture, so if I'm being offensive or insensitive just, tell me before I make too much of an ass of myself, but it really sounds like that was what you were saying."

The room fell dead silent at that. Most turned to look at J'onn, Robin especially sporting a single raised brow, but none were more anxious than Wally, trapped and unable to see the slight surprise spreading across J'onn's face before he schooled his expression into one that was more thoughtful in nature. Of the many things he expected or suspected to hear from Wallace about the situation, that had not been among any of those he considered most likely, or, at all.

Being familiar with earth customs and traditions, it was easy to see the similarities between the two despite the vast differences in circumstances. One was purely biological, there was no choice in the matter, while the other was psychological and the result of mutual choice. That however, was ignoring the concept of arranged marriages. It was a very thought provoking question, and showed a depth of understanding and insight he honestly never would have expected from the young redhead. That being said, the older martian summarized his thoughts.

"You are bonded for the remainder of your lives. It is unbreakable in life and ends only with death, honored by my people and treated as though the two beings have joined together as one." When nobody said a thing, simply blinking at him in wide stares, he continued, "Yes. I suppose by human concept and understanding this would be considered marriage." Finally the room reacted, surprise by most except for the two individuals mentioned.

Wally in particular wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't deny that part of him was  _very_  happy with this news. He liked M'gann. A lot. And to hear he was suddenly bound to her for the rest of their natural lives, well, that should have given him pause, but it didn't.

He tried to think about it, about being married at the crippling old age of fourteen. He tried to think about a life with M'gann, and all he found was a smile spreading his features. Suddenly he thanked any god that was listening that nobody could see his face, because if Robin, or even worse,  _Artemis_  could see the grin on his face he would never live it down.

Unfortunately for him, the bride in this equation wasn't nearly as joyous. If anything, hearing her uncle compare their situation to marriage only soured the exchange even more than it already was in her mind. She knew all about marriage, planned for her marriage, dreamed of her marriage since arriving on earth, only to have it and her dream groom ripped away before it could ever become a reality. And Wally's unbridled joy only made her even more bitter by the minute.

Even if she couldn't see him, she could  _feel_  the absolute joy radiating from his being at that moment, which only made it even easier to hate him for getting them into this situation in the first place.

Almost nervously, she dared to lift her gaze and look towards the object of her affections, but if she was looking for comfort from Superboy of all people, she really didn't know him as well as she liked to believe.

Out of everyone in the room he seemed to be taking this news the worst, but not for the reasons M'gann might have hoped.

Hearing Wally had been hurt had actually affected him more than the rest of the team, even Robin who had known him the longest. Despite only having known the ginger haired boy a few weeks, Wally had been there when he woke up for the first time. He'd helped him escape from Cadmus so he could live his own life. He'd opened up his home to him and given him a place to live until the League decided to give the team their chance and their own base. He'd been there to help him through finding his place in the world, even if his advice wasn't always… well, good. Superboy had actually grown pretty attached to the small group of teenagers since his awakening, and Wally especially thanks to his having been there to support him and guide him to the best of his abilities every step of the way. Not that his gruff outer shell would ever let this show.

M'gann was… different though. Truth be told he didn't really know what to make of her. Since waking up everything seemed so bright and vivid to the hypersensitive and underdeveloped conception of his reality. She was his teammate, and he considered her for the most part to be an ally. Though she had not been part of the group who freed him or helped him adjust, combined with having known her only longer than Artemis she was still more of an unknown than a companion. Part of him was disappointed by this development however.

She confused him, more often than not. She was pleasant, he could say that, helpful even, and always there when he felt he was at his lowest. But at the same time she always felt different than the rest of the team in a way he couldn't explain. And if he felt clueless before, oh boy, now he wasn't sure if anything made sense.

M'gann's abilities had always been a very touchy subject for him, his time in Cadmus giving him a distinct loathing for anything that could invade ones thoughts, his only sanctuary. Telepathy, he drew a fine line in the sand when it came to it and its use because of the practical and tactical advantages it presented. He knew that was far from her only ability however, though she had never actually taken the time to fully explain much beyond her shapeshifting. Now that he had seen them up close, now that he could see what she was capable of… it scared him.  _She_  scared him, whereas before she seemed like the only person who he could always turn to, the only other real outsider on the team.

Glancing at the green skinned girl one more time, Superboy was the first to move towards the hall and away from the gaggle of gossiping teenagers, leaving the poor teenage girl to stare after him, wide eyed, hurt, and grasping for any way to reach out and stop him. If only to try and explain in her own words what had happened. Moving to intercept the muscle bound clone of a kryptonian, her uncle's hand, comforting before, now tightened to keep her in place. She didn't even have time to argue before the object of her affection was gone, the metal door's shutters sliding closed behind him as he disappeared.

M'gann watched her crush turn away, feeling an ominous weight settle in her stomach at the resigned dismissal in his coal black eyes. She couldn't know for sure, not without reaching into his mind, but something about his posture, in the way he'd looked at her didn't sit well with her. The thought that she might lose him was like a dagger to the heart.

They were meant to be together, she'd known it the moment she settled her eyes on his dark cropped hair, firm jaw, and broad features. He looked so much like  _him_ , the perfect Conner to her Megan. He was a little rough around the edges to be sure, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't work through given enough time. But now, he was acting almost as though he was…afraid of her.

Why did she have to born a martian? Why did this have to happen now of all times? Rather than cry out at the unfairness of it all, she internalized the deep and negative emotions rolling in her mind, practically choking her and Wally's connection with all the hate she had been building towards him since this had happened.

Said redhead was oblivious to the wave of unease about to be sent in his direction. Doing his best to rein in his expression, his heart was still singing even as the bed he laid on began to slowly withdraw from the bulk of the machine. First his feet, then his legs, when his head finally cleared the dangerous roof of metal he didn't hesitate to sit up and grin at the wall of well-wishers staring at him from the other room. It was strange, but he could almost…feel their relief and joy. No, feel wasn't right, but neither would saying he could see it be accurate either. Taste maybe? There was a…shade, a tone, a flavor that was more of a color than anything else he could explain coming from his friends that surrounded him. At least, until he felt ' _it'_.

 _It_  spread slowly throughout his conscious and being, like a drop of ink slipping through a cold glass of water. Eventually he was able to make sense of the dark emotions building in the back of his mind, tainting his good mood enough to draw the joyous expression from his face.

Blinking rapidly, he started to panic until J'onn's words resurfaced. He'd said that both of them, but more Wally than M'gann would feel strange emotions, ones that didn't seem to fit. That… that he would be able to feel what  _M'gann_  was feeling.

The explanation was reassuring, but it didn't explain the unadulterated and undiluted venom he could feel poisoning his mind. He blinked against it, trying not to make even more of scene in front of his team and friends. But J'onn, ever watchful seemed to realize what was happening, and as much as he wanted to intervene, knew he would not be around to aid the two every time there was such an occurrence. They needed to learn to live with each other, actually  _with_  each other. This life was no longer their own anymore, they themselves were no longer individuals, but halves of a single entity.

"Everyone," he spoke, calling the attention of the team. "I'm sure Wally appreciates your concern, and I wish to thank you for your understanding, but I believe it would be best to give M'gann and Wally a few moments to themselves. They have… much to discuss." He imparted this last sentence, staring pointedly at his still glowering niece. She didn't even acknowledge the subtle jab, even as the rest of her team began to file back into the rest of the base, until finally she was alone with her uncle and the boy who had ruined her life.

"Speak with each other," J'onn instructed, standing off to the side as the two teenagers stared at each other. M'gann's face was twisted into something too close to glare, while Wally seemed pinned by the anger behind the sweet girl's form. "The bond allows you to share much, but understanding, that can only be achieved so long as you both strive towards the same goal. Trust in each other, and trust in yourself." With that he left them, moving out towards the hall where he would find Red Tornado and Black Canary to catch them up on the situation. Leaving a fuming teenage girl, and poor Wally frozen on the end of her rage, still doing his best to clutch the small towel against his naked groin.

He coughed awkwardly. "So… was it good for you…?"

* * *

 

**A/N: Okay, there was chapter three. If you enjoyed it and want to see where the story is going feel free to leave a review and follow. Otherwise I hope to see you back for the next chapter. Till the, see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here’s another chapter. This story’s developing in some interesting ways so be sure to follow to find out how it unfolds. Leave a review if you have something to say.**

* * *

 

Chapter 4

Throughout his young life, Wally had come to realize that there had been quite a few moments where silence would have helped him out far more than his smart mouth would. If he had a nickel for every time he'd heard the phrase uttered, or exclaimed, "Shut up, Wally," well, let's just say he'd have his own Batcave. Wally cave? Eh, some kind of cave.

Prone to babble, especially when nervous, his unnatural speed only accented his natural gift for gab. Suffice to say, you'd think a guy whose mind process thoughts and information at a thousand times the speed of the average teenage boy would learn when to just shut his mouth. You would think…

The silence between the speedster and the alien stretched as time flowed, neither really knowing what to say. The pale ginger's attempt at breaking the ice had all but floundered, met with M'gann's cold glare. Which was made even worse by the tar black emotions still bubbling in the back of Wally's consciousness. A new and even somewhat disturbing sensation that he was still struggling with to be honest. And yet, even that didn't stand out as the most uncomfortable aspect of this meeting. Swallowing nervously, his hands tightened around the towel still wrapped around his hips unable to block out the distinctly chilly breeze that flowed underneath.

He coughed nervously.

"Sooooo…" his second attempt at conversation started as well as the first. Rather than take the bait, M'gann's eyes narrowed, a lidded expression that just blinked. Against her crossed arms and arched hips, she was striking a particularly hostile pose. But Wally was forced to continue, nevertheless.

"So," he repeated himself, a humorless puff of laugher passing through his sigh. His expression dropped, finally acknowledging the… less than favorable position both of them had stumbled into. "I guess I should at least try and say that I know things might not have developed how you were hoping, or how I was expecting it to. But, um, I just want you to know that I am… really going to try and be a good… wait. What did J'onn call it? Bondmate! Yea, that. Um, I mean I don't really understand what that means yet, but I'm gonna work really hard!" And finally, his nervous grin evolved into the familiar smile his sharp features normally sported.

Even with the limited amount of time he'd had to understand what had happened the previous night, Wally's outlook on everything was surprisingly positive. Although, it might not be that surprising when one followed his line of reasoning. Yes it had been part of some weird, alien puberty but he'd still had sex for the first time! Possibly even the first of many, considering he'd been bonded for life to this cute redhead. The fact that it was  _M'gann_  who this had happened with certainly didn't hurt his mood. And he knew, if he'd needed to bond with someone, he was happy it could be with such a sweetie!

That is, of course, not to say he only saw this as a good thing. Getting married at fifteen was certainly not what he had in mind waking up that morning, or the morning prior. And he certainly wasn't looking forward to being the one to tell his mom. And of course there was the whole, head splitting pain as his body adapted to the M'gann shaped tumor she'd left behind in the center of his brain. What that meant for him and his body, he still didn't really understand. At least, not past the new telepathic, or was it empathic abilities he'd suddenly inherited. After all, a girlfriend that could read his every thought? Talk about dangerous. Wait, did that mean she could hear this? Wait, did that mean she'd heard him think about sex?!

His smile faltered as his expression shifted to stare and try and see if she allowed any indication towards his inner monolog. But, other than her already icy glare, it wasn't easy to get a read on the young woman. At least, nothing that denoted anything other than her being pissed. Both relieved, and disappointed, Wally was forced to put the subject of his privacy to the side and focus on establishing something close to an amicable relationship between them both. Because otherwise, it was going to be a long, long lifetime.

"Look, I get it. Okay? I'm not your first choice. And that… kinda sucks. For both of us. But if what your uncle said was right, than it seems like both of us are going to be stuck together for a pretty long time. So, doesn't it make more sense to try and, I don't know, make the best out of an awkward and kinda embarrassing situation?" He held up his hands, almost shrugging despite the hope clear on his features. He forced himself to meet her gaze, actually feeling the anger rolling off of her mind.

"There's so much about this bond thing I don't even understand yet. There's so much about  _you_  I don't understand yet," his tone took on a hint of underlying excitement. "So, please, if there's anything you want to tell me, or for me to tell you that let's talk. I can't say I'll always be perfect, but I promise that I'll always do my best to never let you down!" Sealing the oath with a wide smile, the young man waited for M'gann's answer. And in his naivety, he actually thought she might answer his understanding efforts. That he would start to feel the icy blackness throbbing against his brain lessen, or shift towards something more pleasant. All of these hopes would quickly dashed in the following seconds.

M'gann didn't answer for some time, feeling her anger actually  _increase_  as she stared into his boyish, charming features. In the limited privacy of her mind she allowed the rolling darkness to churn, building and building until the pressure threatened to lash out on its own accord. Rather than smile, she found her narrowed eyes narrowing further still, as her white martian blood surged up; eliminating the logical DNA of her mother to instead demand retribution for the affront created against her by her own biology.

"My first choice?" the three words started already hard against her lips, as though meant to be thrown at the boy before her. The questioning lilt did little to soften the blow. And Wally could only stare as she prepared to continue. "No, no you were not my  _first_  choice." Wally's hopeful expression quickly wilted.

What, did he think she was supposed to be touched by his attempts to reach out? Did he think that she would be grateful for him taking the first step? If anything it only made her that much angrier. Of course he would be eager to make the most out of the situation. She could actually  _feel_  the… the bliss radiating off of him just at the thought. He was actually happy by what had happened. Well, if he thought that she was just going to roll over and spend the next eighty years of her life playing the perfect girlfriend for his perverted fantasy then he had another thing coming.

"Nor were you the second. Or the third, fourth, fifth, or even sixth." She put on a mocking display of thoughtfulness, although the edge in her stare made it clear this was only part of her display. "Why, I would say when it comes to the person who I wanted to bond my physical form with, you, Wally West, are in fact my very last choice." Her glare returned, all the more spiteful for it. But M'gann's seething silence had finally boiled over. And she wasn't about to stop the flood of righteous indignation her uncle had all but forced her to keep at bay. He and Wally wanted her to share? Oh, she would share…

Her foot lifted, stepping toward the ginger haired boy without fear. Already feeling particularly vulnerable in his single layer of covering, Wally's wide eyes only expanded further as she started her assent. Thoughtlessly floating off the ground while pressing closer and closer against his retreating form. His back meeting a wall, it was all he could to stare up at her looming, shadowed expression and keep from running right then and there.

M'gann continued right where she left off, her tone no calmer, taking a kind of satisfaction from the fear she could taste through their connection. Replacing the nervous excitement that had grated against her nerves like telepathic sandpaper.

"And let me correct something for you right now before you start making even more assumptions. The bond? Isn't for life. It's for  _your_  life. Which, lucky for me is actually quite short. And probably the only good thing about this entire ordeal. From where I'm standing, this isn't a relationship. This is a waiting game until you die, and I'm free." As if her words weren't blunt enough her height rose another inch and she moved in close enough for Wally to feel the gentle heat rolling through her uniform. He swallowed against the back of his throat.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. I am not your girlfriend. I am not your wife. I am not your  _anything_. What I am, is cursed to suffer through your dumb thoughts for the next few decades. And that is it. If you don't like that, feel free to keep looking for a girlfriend, because you can be sure I am  _not_  about to lose out on my future being stuck with you!" Her eyes flashed red with that last part, and Wally could almost swear he felt a small wave of force flair out from her body. In an instant she pulled away, leaving him to stare as she floated across the floor back and forth, effectively pacing while she did her best to calm her racing emotions. In fact he could feel them. Even more strongly than before. Just as dark, but now hot as they boiled in a mess of anger and resentment. Despite himself, Wally couldn't help feeling her emotions somehow bleed into his own. He found himself actually feeling insulted by the barrage of insults and accusations the female martian had sent his way. In a flash, his hurt expression hardened to anger, he took a single purposeful step in the girl's direction before speaking his own thoughts on the matter.

"Hey!" he started, more than ready to stand up for himself. "What's your problem? Why are you taking everything out on me? I didn't plan this. I didn't even know about this stupid bond thing until a few minutes ago. After waking up from a coma YOUR stupid biology put me into, might I add? And let's not forget, it was  _you_  that picked me. You're the one who crashed into me, then up and carried me all the way to your room. I was just going along with what was happening." M'gann's answer to his complaints was to turn, once again glad to have a focus to unleash her temper against.

M'gann listened to Wally talk and a small part of her could even acknowledge that he did have  _some_  points. Unfortunately for the earthling, she didn't care about whom or what was right. She just wanted to be angry. To have something to yell at for the unfairness that was her life.

She was forced back by his logic, though only for a moment. Returning just as quickly, her cheeks were a few shades darker as she fought to refute his indignation. "Y-yea? Well, um, well you should have known something was wrong with me!" she returned, only too eager to place even more blame against the young man.

Wally blinked, almost like he didn't understand. But the floating, irate young woman continued to fill him in. "Yes! That's right. Obviously I wasn't behaving normally. But you didn't even think to try and stop me. All you cared about was… was boobs. And me touching your gross… dick. And sex!" Each time she paused, almost as though she were struggling for the right phrase. But to her surprise, the human labels came easily. Yet another influence of experiencing Wally's life through her own mind.

Were it any other day, she would have been ecstatic to have such access to a modern teenage outlook. Instead, she was too busy taking satisfaction from the downright shamed expression that evolved from the anger that had just been present. Soon, even his eyes were forced to glance towards the ground, allowing M'gann to feel even more righteous in her outrage. Wally, for his part, could only reflect on the past night, reflect and wonder if the green skinned girl was right about his selfish exploitation of her odd alien nature. And what he found… didn't exactly refute what M'gann had said.

Was she right? Should he have known that something was wrong? Was this all really his fault?

He tried to think back to the evening in the hallway, fresh out of the shower and in a world with just about a thousand times less complications he's suddenly in when BAM, he's on the floor with a panting M'gann draped over his naked body. He could still feel the way she'd clung to him, almost desperately in hindsight. At the time he'd been a little too worried about accidentally flashing her when… when she'd kissed him. Out of nowhere and with little to no provocation. The start of a frown began to make its way across his expression as he continued to think about how everything had developed from there.

He kissed her back. Not that she'd given him much of an option at the time, almost crushing her mouth against his. Of course at the time he hadn't been complaining. Quite the opposite really. After all, this was M'gann! He'd been too caught up by the fact she was acting interested in him to pay attention to anything else. Which… now that he thought about it… oh…

Guilt flashed across his face. Eyes wide and lips pinched together. M'gann… M'gann was right. She  _had_  been acting weird. But he hadn't even pretended to care. He hadn't even tried to stop her from bringing him into her room or taking off her clothes. When he finally lifted his head to look towards the girl in question, M'gann's proud expression finally shifted. Unsure of how to take the sudden pain on his face.

"You… you're right." He accepted the blame. Much to M'gann's chagrin. "I… took advantage of you when you were sick. And now you're stuck with someone you don't…" love, care about, want. All of which seemed acceptable. In the end, he finally just ended with, "I'm sorry…"

When she'd lashed out, the last thing she had expected was to hear him agree or accept the blame. Neither did she  _want_  that. She wanted to keep fighting. She wanted to keep yelling at him. She wanted… She wanted break things! But staring into the sad green eyes of her bondmate, suddenly… all she wanted was to be left alone. Suddenly all of that fire that been burning her from the inside out was quenched. Leaving her cold and hollow. With an expression to match.

"Whatever," she sighed, doing her best to dismiss the cloud that had settled over him. As well as her part in placing it there. It didn't help that she could feel his guilt, which only increased as he continued replaying his memories of that night. She watched as far as her lips settling around his girth before interrupting, desperate for anything but another reminder of their night's activities. They had talked enough and it was time for her to make her escape.

"Look, you want to make the best of this situation?" she asked rhetorically. But Wally's face shot up immediately, nodding in affirmation. Almost desperate for a way to ease the guilt she had all but forced upon him. M'gann ignored his enthusiasm, continuing in the same tired, bored tone. "Then let's just agree to stay away from each other, alright?" she continued seeing Wally's shocked expression.

"No, the bond can't be broken. But that doesn't mean we have to spend time together. You asked how you can be the best bondmate you can be? Well, being a bondmate means you always do what your partner needs most. No matter what. And what I need is for you to just leave me alone."

Understanding appeared, albeit begrudgingly. But as much as Wally would have liked to argue, his own conscience wouldn't allow it. His only option was to nod, forcing his gaze towards the floor as M'gann's started towards the door.

"Oh, and do me a favor and try and keep your perverted thoughts to a minimum?" she ignored the suddenly flustered intake of breath, along with his wide eyed expression. "It's bad enough I've had to live through your internet history. Remember, when it comes to your thoughts, I have to hear and see them. All of them." She actually shivered in distaste. Having personally witnessed each and every one of his memories it positively astounded her how much of his life was spent looking at naked women. A hobby she did not share.

Wally hardly noticed her walking towards the door, doing his best to get over the fact his crush had seen him thinking about porn. She even knew  _what_  porn he'd looked at. There wasn't a safe search in the entire world that could hide his shame. If only he'd known at the time an alien babe would be able to rifle through his mind like a filing cabinet someday. Actually… he probably still wouldn't have cared even if he had.

A smile managed to tug at his lips, the first honest expression of amusement he'd managed since waking up in the CAT scanner. But it was doomed to die a short death. And, allowing a thought to surface, a look of horror quickly took its place.

M'gann was reaching for the door when it hit her, what felt like a brick wall of fear and panic rose up while the ground beneath her opened into a bottomless pit. The emotions threatened to scramble her own thoughts with their strength, a prospect that only fed more disarray into the swirling maelstrom forced upon her. Her heart actually skipped a beat while her breath was cut short. She couldn't even make sense of it, its source or what could have caused Wally to sudden explode with such worry. All she could do was turn to face him, while at the same time resisting the instinctual urge to try and heal or protect the ginger haired fifteen year old from whatever might be causing his distress.

She barely caught a glance of his figure before it vanished, blurring from existence. Shock and fear blossomed within her own heart as her lips parted in a silent gasp. But that next moment his freckled features reappeared, mere inches from herself. The sudden proximity was startling, but not so much as the… pleasant sensation his presence inspired in her chest. Before she could think to stomp it down or otherwise refuse the biological response, Wally's hands grabbed at her upper arms, locking them in an iron grip.

And that's when her world flipped on its head.

Things like momentum and equilibrium ceased to exist as Wally pulled her into the Speedforce. The actual trip couldn't have lasted even a full second and yet the sensation of her body and limbs being yanked and jerked in every direction at once was all too clear as she tried to hang on. What could have caused Wally to suddenly behave so strangely, she couldn't say. But she intended to find out.

It took another moment for the girl to even realize that they had stopped. And yet another still to recognize the new room in which they both stood. Thankfully, the mess of soda cans, junk food and gregarious posters of scantily clad woman made it that much easier to figure he had carried her off to his own room inside the base. An irritating parallel to her own actions that she did  _not_  appreciate in the least.

"Wally, what the heck are you-?"

"You have to stay out of my mind!" he cut her irritated bark off before it could start, the same aura of panic and fear permeating his entire form. M'gann blinked, and tried to take a step back only to find a firm metal wall halting her progress.

Wally's thin frame threatened her personal space while his emotions were continuing to thoughtlessly bear against her psyche. Another shift along the balls of her feet and she was forced to glance down and see his hands still clutching the bony surface of her shoulders against the hard wall. At the same time she couldn't ignore how close his face was, nearly pressed against hers, enough that she could feel his warm breath against her lips while his wide eyes stared into hers, that same manic gleam keeping him from realizing how precarious their position was.

Were this anywhere else, with anyone else, M'gann would know to feel put off by the complete disregard of her personal space. Especially considering what had happened between them just the other night, as well as the young man's interest in her. But any doubts towards his intentions were completely obliterated by the panic from before as it continued, no,  _escalated_. And yet, daring to actually pay attention to the stream of information pouring from his mind into hears all she could pick out was a constant string of repeated words, "Don't think about it. Don't think about it, don't think about," as though he'd created some sort of wall from allowing her to look closer. At least, not without actively trying. And as though he could tell or feel what she was doing, Wally's panicked eyes widened still before calming down as he redoubled his concentration.

"I MEAN IT!" he all but demanded, yelling at her quite possibly for the first time in the short span they had known each other. But now was not the time for pleasantries. Not when he could very well be putting her in danger.

He… knew things. Secrets that had been entrusted to him that, if revealed, could put many, many of his loved ones in danger. Robin had trusted him with his secret identity. And from that he had easily figured out the identity of Batman. Information even the senior founders of the league were still denied, no doubt thanks to the older billionaire's paranoid tendencies. If  _she_  found out, it would only be a matter of minutes before J'onn was aware. And after that who knew what would happen? And it would all be his fault…

Thinking about it, his already gaunt expression paled even further. "Please," he begged, begged! "M'gann, you can't look too closely. Y-you just can't!" Unfortunately for him, M'gann was tired of his weird behavior. Frowning once again, she grabbed the hand on her shoulders and didn't hesitate to push him away with her superior strenght. Not even flinching despite the lack of response to his pleas.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, more than usual anyway, but you're a little late." Her eyes narrowed, feeling his emotions spike. "I already have all your memories. Every. Single. One. And trust me, no one's more disturbed by that fact than me." A huff of air blew out of her nose and she moved to cross her arms over her chest thinking he was talking about some of his…less than typical interest. "Jeez, you really think I care about any of that?" But when he didn't answer, M'gann's curiosity and annoyance over the entire situation finally urged her to give into the bond's pull.

His pain was her pain. His fear was her fear. All so that she could better help him through whatever situation or obstacle required her help. Even something as small as this, she could feel her mind edging towards his, demanding that she swallow his consciousness into hers to find the source of his problem. But what she found… god, he really is an idiot.

She groaned, long and exasperated. Not to mention disappointed. To think all of this was over something so… trivial. But then, it was an accurate representation of their whole relationship. With a tired expression she made to explain,  _"Wally, I was already know that Batman is Bruce Wayne."_

The words echoed through Wally's mind. The walls around them were thick enough not to worry, but even still her uncle had made her promise to never speak those words out loud before revealing his friend's identity.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He'd experienced her mental voice once already and the experience had been less than pleasant. Even now he felt a shiver run along his brainstem, a part of his body he couldn't ever remember consciously being aware of. And yet, while alien, he couldn't deny the sensation of her presence in his mind was less panic inducing as it had been before. Allowing him to focus and gape at the words she'd spoken. And yet, even at the speed his brain processed information, it was a full second before he was able to answer. Actual anger managing to arise past his usual friendly disposition. His face settled in a deep frown.

"And just how long have you poking around in people's heads?" he all but demanded. Cultural differences were one thing, but did she seriously think that reading people's memories like that was okay? The very idea disturbed him. M'gann's response to his accusation was a roll of her eyes. Followed by a warm sigh.

"Honestly! What is with you humans and your minds? You think they are way more interesting than they actually are." She shifted on her feet, turning her gaze away. "I learned from my uncle, okay? Before I came here… he thought it would be a good idea to share our minds, to let me learn from his time on earth and to help speed up the transition into another world." She'd had 'Hello, Megan!' of course but John had been quick to discredit it as being rather…outdated, and even then highly inaccurate for the period. It wasn't until actually getting here that she'd learned how different the real world was compared of her favorite sitcom.

"He also said it would be a good idea to learn how to be part of the team. Once we're older of course. To know how everyone fights, how they react together and individually, so when we actually get in a fight I'll be able to work with them." It was logical, and obviously an advantage. But at the moment Wally was much more worried about another piece of information she had let drop…

"Hold on, your uncle just… told you the entire League's secret identities?" the accusation was clear in his tone. One that M'gann didn't appreciate. "Did Batman even give his permission or does he let everyone on mars know?!" his expression settled into something of a glare, and M'gann could feel the anger radiating off of him. Rather than grow sheepish, his heated mindset only proved to fuel her own, letting her own temper rise.

She sighed hotly, "God, what is with you humans and your secrets already! I've only been here a month and it seems like the only thing you people do is try and find new ways to hide parts of yourselves from each other! Secret bases, secret identities, secret alliances, a secret team that goes on secret missions! Is there anything humans actually tell each other? The fact that your kind has been able to advance, no-! Exist-! Is nothing short of divine intervention."

"Do you want to know what kind of secrets we have on mars? Huh? None! At all. We live constantly inside each other's minds. Experiencing the good, bad and horrible that each individual is capable of at their worst and best. That's what it means to be united. That's what it means to be part of a whole. Of something larger than yourselves. Maybe if the League wasn't so worried about keeping their faces hidden your world might manage to go a week without some kind of threat or weapon appearing that almost destroys it!"

Hearing her back talk, Wally's cheeks flushed behind his pale skin and freckles. Did she really have to bring species into this? But, whatever. This anger… it actually felt kind of good. And he had a bit more to get off of his chest before he let his 'wife' have the last word. Ha, what a great honeymoon…

"News flash, we don't telepathy!" his eyes widened mockingly, as though the idea was somehow revolutionary. "Okay? We can't always know who's dangerous or who we can trust. All these secrets? They are to protect people, usually people we care about. Can you even imagine what would happen to  _his_  company if he was found out? And that's if the government didn't try anything first. He's responsible for thousands of lives that work under and for him. Not to mention Robin. Maybe on mars, you can know right away when someone is planning to hurt you. But here, we have to be careful. We have to be cautious. We actually need to develop something called  _trust_. A concept your people don't seem to understand at all by the sound of things."

M'gann's glare never broke contact even as her thoughts continued with no small amount of snark, almost as though she was trying to get a rise out of him, "And I forgot to mention paranoid…" but when it didn't happen and his challenging gaze continued unhindered, her irritation mounted a second time. And she found the words coming forth of their own volition. Freely speaking her mind, so to speak, as she would have on her own planet.

"I don't understand how anyone can live like this. My uncle especially. You… you don't know better. This has been your life from the start. But for me, ever since I arrived on this planet all I've felt was trapped. Like I've had to watch every little thing I say and do, like… like I'm being tied down in shackles! And this team of ours, where everyone gets along  _soooo_  well. It's made it even worse!" God, at least up on the Watch Tower she was free use her powers and to talk normally. The adults hadn't minded. It's why she'd been stupid enough to think her new team would be the same. Instead the first thing they did after meeting her was yell at her for doing something she'd known her entire life…

The news came with a somewhat calming effect, as Wally was forced to recognize the trials the green alien had gone through on his world. Looking at her, all cute and bubbly, it was easy to forget she had her own culture. Her own way of living that was drastically different from his own. No, it was easier to let himself believe she was happy playing the human. That she enjoyed it, instead of the obvious need to please those around her and to fit in, as all teenagers faced to some degree. Just like that, he was facing another mouthful of guilt. Which again urged him to remember what had started this entire argument.

Her words played in his head for a moment, only for a select piece of information to stand out. Losing his glare and irritation, instead his posture had become more awkward and passive. Even still, he forced his gaze to look up through his lashes as he spoke, "Wait so, that means he already knows you know?" M'gann didn't have to ask who he was, as an image of Batman was practically thrown in her face. His change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed. And rather than kick him when he was down, M'gann found her posture turning dismissive.

"Duh," she all but sniffed. "And so does everyone else on the Watch Tower. What do you think would happen if I ran into him out on the street, only to call him Batman where everyone could hear me? It just made more sense for me to know beforehand. So I know better not to make a scene where it could cause problems."

Wally had to blink for a moment. That… actually made a lot of sense. Damn it…

Being perfectly honest, Wally hadn't been expecting that. He hadn't been expecting any kind of explanation that might justify M'gann and J'onn's actions towards the League. Although he had to admit, the League's permission was one hell of a start… Part of him was surprised to feel disappointed by this outcome. That his turn to be upset had been rescinded before it had even been able to start. It had actually been nice to feel something other than guilt. Or the rejection of M'gann's cold shoulder. But both were back now in full force, along with the humiliation of having been forced to step down from his own confrontation.

"I guess I might have jumped to conclusions…" he offered awkwardly, frowning at himself as much as the need to apologize. His eyes remained locked on the floor, pride or something close to it preventing him from looking at the girl's expression.

The way things were going, if they didn't learn how to get along then this was going to be a very long and difficult life. Well, at least for him… he needed to at least try and be mature. If they couldn't be in a relationship, then he should at least work towards a point where they weren't at each other's throats. And maybe even friends, if that was possible.

He let out a long sigh before continuing, forcing his gaze up back up towards her freckled features. "Look, can we just start all of this over? I think if we both try then-." He monolog was cut short, realizing that the green skinned young woman was nowhere in sight. A quick glance around the room spotted her towards the now open door not even looking back as she moved to leave him behind.

"Wait!" But she didn't. And when he moved to start after her, he found an invisible wall slamming against his entire body. M'gann finally paused.

"I told you," she spoke up, using her voice rather than her mind. "I don't want to get along. And I don't want to be friends. I don't care how reasonable you want to be. I don't like you. At all. And if you really want to be a good bondmate, you'll do what I asked and leave me alone. You live your life, and I will live mine. Don't hope for anything more because you won't get anything more." And with that she was gone, employing her powers to keep him at bay for another full minute before the telekinetic barrier keeping him at bay finally lessened. And yet even then he didn't move, simply staring at the door where she had been with an expression of frustration and… disappointment. And something told him that he should get used to the sensation.

The rest of the day didn't improve much. There weren't any missions listed for the day, a small miracle, and he didn't really feel like sticking around the base answering his friend's questions. He could only imagine how they were already coming up with their own conclusions. So the young man decided it was time to make a quick getaway before they had the time to pounce.

In the case of Robin and Artemis, literally.

Even hundreds of miles away, over open water and across a continent or two it was a small matter of getting home on his own. Making a few stops along the way to refuel his ever shrinking carbohydrate stores and he was back in his own home in his own room in a matter of hours. He would go back in the morning after he'd had some time to think. Some time to himself. But lying up in bed after a hearty family meal he still found his mind stuck on the green skinned alien.

 _"Testing… testing… hello? Is anyone there?"_  He did his best to project the thoughts but nothing was sent back in reply. In the back of his mind he thought he could feel a bubble of something start to swell. But it disappeared as quickly as it came and even after several attempts he couldn't recognize it as his own. It seemed she really had no intention of talking to him. He gave up for now with a sigh, letting the same thoughts play through his head that he'd been mulling over ever since he'd been left alone.

He didn't know what to do. He had no way of even partially understanding everything on the bond, and yet he knew nothing would change unless he made a move. M'gann was perfectly happy letting things die between them while he… was less inclined. For all the negative traits and flaws that he possessed, Wally had never been one for giving up on anything. He wasn't so much a completionist as he was always trying to find something to occupy his time and his mind if even for a little while. He enjoyed projects; he enjoyed working on something and figuring it out. Glancing up at the clock on his wall he sighed, not even a minute had passed since he finished dinner.

Literally, it was the only thing aside from his constant need for food that he truly hated about his powers. His body wasn't the only thing that was hyper accelerated because of his powers, his mind and perception was as well. A second to normal people was like a minute for him, just as a minute to anyone else was like an hour for him. Even just talking to people had taken him awhile to get used to.

When the entire world moved in slow motion for you twenty four seven, it was very easy to get bored. Even worse when you had a nearly perfect memory.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention back to M'gann, and what he was going to do.

First of all, he needed to figure out if he even  _wanted_  something to develop between them before he knew how to continue. Thankfully that answer came fairly easily, along with a warm flush beneath his pale skin. Even if he wanted to lie to himself he knew he couldn't ignore the warm sensation her presence brought. The same one that had been born the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

Unbidden, he found his memories reaching back to that first day she had been introduced to the team, walking side by side with her uncle. Even then he'd been stricken by her adorably shy expression that played beautifully against her sparse freckles and button nose. She'd been adorable and cute and hot all at the same time.

Not to mention, you know, she was an alien! He'd been hoping that some girls might join them at some point, but a green shapeshifting alien babe? Ah, yes please. To a hormonal teenage sci-fi nerd she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. And he'd known right away that he wasn't going to be able to leave her alone.

And not just because of her looks. He wanted to know things about  _her_. Her world. Her people. Her ship! Ever since he was old enough to remember watching TV he'd dreamed of going into outer space and getting to meet a real life alien! Of course he knew there were aliens out there, Superman was always on the news, along with others, and that wasn't counting the occasional attempted invasion they would repel. The thought of just getting to  _talk_  to an alien would have been a dream come true for him, but this?

He wanted to learn about her, as much as she was willing to tell him. And if that discussion happened to occur over a candle lit dinner in the corner of a cozy Italian restaurant, well then who was he to pass up free garlic bread? But he'd never gotten that dinner, or even the chance to talk to her. And somehow, he didn't see that changing either…

Wally's puzzled expression dropped, leaving a slight frown and downcast gaze. Turning on his side he could feel the exhaustion of a long day drawing at his consciousness. His lids dropped halfway, blinking slowly until they finally remained closed. And yet his frown remained as he pulled one of his pillows against his chest.

It was a hard thing to admit, when a girl just wasn't into you. Wally himself was a master of rejection, and had even managed M'gann's cool reception of his feelings with grace. He simply didn't let her dismisses deter him. Instead he would tell himself that there was always next time. That he would get her eventually. That they just didn't know each other yet… but… that wasn't true anymore, was it?

She  _did_  know him. She… knew everything about him now. Everything. His every memory, thought, emotion and intention behind every moment of his life. It was as close to inspecting his soul as she could get and yet… she still found him lacking in some regard. This hurt more than her casual or shy attempts to put him down gently. He couldn't just reassure himself that there would be a next time. That he could show her the real Wally. Because she already knew him. She knew him. And it wasn't enough.

That was what Wally went to sleep with before the void swallowed him. That was the last thought to come to the surface before no more followed. And for a certain green skinned young woman, that moment couldn't have come soon enough.

Much like Wally, M'gann had locked herself in her room at the base almost immediately after ridding herself of the red haired boy. Still isolated, she'd been forced to spend her entire day listening to the rambling thoughts of her bondmate as he mulled over everything that had happened. Almost like a gnat or a fly buzzing around her head. And all of it centered around herself…

It shouldn't have been a surprise, all things considered. Truth be told, a lot of her own thoughts had been about the ginger haired boy. At least, when she wasn't actively ignoring his existence. And yet the annoyed edge from before refused to dull. But now, finally, falling asleep the constant stream of information and sensation and thoughts came to an end. With only the barest sensation of his mind remaining connected. Compared to the headache it had been, it was a marked relief. It was one thing to hear his thoughts, but it was quite another to deal with sensory information from two different bodies. She had seen everything he saw as he ran through the streets and across the interstate all the way to Central City.

Hearing the distorted and warped noises of cars and voices, feeling the wind across his face the entire way had been disorienting at first but she had gotten used to it thankfully. Feeling his body through his hands as he undressed from his Kid Flash costume into his civilian clothes had been another less than thrilling experience she was still coming to grips with. But the worst of it had been the constant never ending food, both during his trip home as well as the family sized dinner he single handedly inhaled. She didn't mind earth food, it wasn't terrible, but the sheer volume he ate left her feeling almost ill.

But now, it was over. She groaned blissfully, basking in the privacy of her own mind once more. In front of her, a large TV had been rigged up to connect to a dusty VHS player, with multiple tapes littering about the living area. On the screen, a white skinned mirror of M'gann's image was seen struggling through some inane sitcom issue that would no doubt be solved in a matter of twenty two minutes. It was a comfort, and one that M'gann had sorely needed after the day's debacle.

She didn't feel any guilt for how their conversation had ended. She didn't feel much of anything towards the boy, other than annoyance.

Wally, her uncle, and even her team to a degree. All of them only seemed to care about Wally and what Wally was going through and what had happened to Wally. Didn't anyone even think to consider what all of this took from  _her_ , what  _she_  lost? Or, even more importantly, what  _Wally_  had taken from  **her?!**

Only her entire life. Only everything she'd been dreaming of ever since she snuck onto her uncle's ship. Well, she didn't let anything stop her from living her dream life on earth before, and that wasn't about to change now.

Yes, she was bonded to Wally. And no, she couldn't get rid of him. But that didn't mean she had to have  _anything_  to do with him outside of missions. She could ignore him, put him totally out of mind and get her focus back onto Superboy. The way she planned from the beginning…

As if answering her call, the scene on the television changed as Megan's boyfriend Connor appeared to help set up the decorations for the school homecoming dance, catching the petit young woman just as she fell from trying to hang up the banner by herself. Safely held against his strong frame, shock and surprise turned into embarrassed joy as a warm blush filled her cheeks.

M'gann stared at the scene longingly, her pinched expression relaxing as she pictured herself in the same situation. With her own perfect Connor lookalike. Staring at the boy on the screen, it was impossible not to see the uncanny resemblance between his rugged features and the same jaw line found on their team's resident kryptonian. He was a perfect match, the Connor to her Megan, and her key to a perfect happy life.

Today's mishap had set her back some, of course. But it wasn't anything she couldn't make up. After all, alien clone or not he  _was_  still a teenage boy. She just needed to… be a little more forward with him. Yeah, that was it. Let him see whatever he thinks is going on between Wally and her doesn't even exist. She could do this. She could salvage her happy life from this mess. Just so long as Wally didn't try anything stupid.

And speaking of teenage boys…

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, the sensation of Wally's mind had fallen back to the background of her focus. The relief of his having fallen sleep made her careless, to the point she hadn't even noticed the slow swelling of activity. Nothing as excited as his conscious mind, but rather the low hum of a dream just beginning to start. The subject of the dream however, is what finally caught her off guard…

The sensation of something against her lips forced her back into the present, soft and sweet, with a warmth that had her blushing as to what it could be that was affecting her. The sensation lingered, with more pressure gently building before lifting off and repeating to similar, yet different areas of her body. Unable to help it, she was forced to focus on Wally's dream just to figure out what the hell was going on.

She would quickly regret this decision.

The alien woman watched his dream through his eyes, only to be met with an image of herself. And yet, not herself. She had green skin, red hair and hazel eyes. Her face was the same and even her voice. But this… sexual creature was an alien in even more ways than M'gann could think to identify.

The sensation on her lips was also Wally's as his perspective moved closer then away from the naked M'gann's skin. Kissing it in ways that left both her and her dream counterpart's heart fluttering. His vision was consumed by the close up image of her body. And yet, he didn't look away. Devouring her form as though she were the most desirable object he had ever seen.

It was only made worse by the fact that she could  _feel_  his hunger. Oh how she could feel the human emotion of lust as it burned a scorched path through his entire body. The sensation was practically forced onto her own form, her alien nerves and biology ill-equipped to handle something so… physical. Before she knew what she was doing, a hot flush had blossomed beneath the surface of her skin. And she was on her feet, pacing against the soft warmth of her carpet in an attempt to distract herself from what was happening.

"Dammit, Wally! Dammit," she cursed him. Again and again, she cursed him, knowing that she'd told him to avoid thinking about these kinds of things. Which, to be fair, he  _had_  done an adequate job of until he'd fallen asleep. But now that his mind was free from the constraints of his, well, mind, it was free to revel in its favorite topic, fueled by the ripe hormones of a sex crazed fifteen year old boy.

A shutter ran through her body. It took her a moment to recognize the sensation as pleasure,  _sexual_  pleasure as she was starting to feel the physical sensations of Wally's sleeping body. The dream had an obvious effect on his REM paralyzed form, made abundantly evident by the stubborn erection throbbing with waves of pleasure. Pleasure she now felt, and this time without the bond induced fog that had melded their minds together.

Her legs seemed to move on their own, pressing together with each step even as her pace increased. The insides of her thighs rubbed together, warming under the obvious quest for friction that she didn't quite understand…

To make matters even worse, there wasn't anything she could do to keep the dream from progressing as Wally's imagination flourished. Soon the kisses were joined by a pair of hands moving up and down her hips and rear, cupping and squeezing her before moving up her back then around to grope her breasts, even between her legs wasn't safe from his questing touch. And the dream version of herself only encouraged him, gasping and moaning his name while contorting her curvaceous figure to lean into wherever his hands groped at her body.

God, and her shape! M'gann had a pointed flashback to the way her body had filled out that morning, noting this M'gann's shape was even  _more_  dramatic. The full shape of her breasts easily dwarfed the finger's sinking into their mass, and her hips had swelled to a similar size. The entire thing was ridiculous, which only made M'gann's aroused fury all the more frustrating!

She didn't want to see all of this. She always knew Wally was a bit of a pervert, even if she hadn't known the term or implications at the time. And she certainly didn't want to feel it. Groaning, she scrambled for something she could do to put an end this pornography playing inside her mind. But that would actually mean… contacting him. Ugh…

Were those really her only two options? Just struggle through and endure… this, or actually try and talk to him? It didn't have to be a direct conversation. She could just send something down the link to wake him up or even change the dream to something less graphic. But that would mean  _acknowledging_  their bond. A prospect she'd just denied only a few seconds ago. Nothing had to change. She could just ignore him. But not if she actually started taking to him…

Groaning to herself, her back and forth pacing stopped dead in her tracks as she happened to glance at her floor length mirror. Her reflection started back at her, wide eyed and completely naked from head to toe.

Her jaw dropped in silent exclamation as looking down, she could only see more of herself, her form having been completely twisted back into what it had been this morning! Even worse, she couldn't remember when it had happened! Or even how quickly! It was like her body had made the decision to shift all on its own. Compared to the struggle of shifting back to her preferred shape, it wasn't an easy thing to imagine.

It didn't take any effort at all to figure who had imposed her new revealing form however. Wally and his dream, this was just another effect of their bond. His will materializing in her instinctual need to please and conform to his needs and wants. The fact that it had happened once was bad enough, but to think he could do it whenever he wanted… or even at all without her being aware of the shift… her mind immediately denied that possibly.

"No," she whispered to herself, concentrating against the comfortable shape she'd appeared in, back towards her familiar and desired white top and blue skirt. "It-It's just a fluke. Just because of this morning, it won't happen all the time. He doesn't have that much control…" she tried to convince herself. And yet even after a full minute of concentration the swell of her breasts and hips refused to shrink under the illusion of her clothing no matter how hard she tried to will her own body. Eventually the strain became to tiring and she was forced to watch her own clothes disappear once again to reveal a nude human woman's form take shape. And a bountiful one at that.

"R-Right?" she asked her reflection. But a frightened expression was her only answer as the reflection in the mirror matched what she had seen this morning…

* * *

 

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed this commissioned story so far. More chapters are on the way so be sure to leave a review and follow to read more. Till next time.**


End file.
